Gold Eyed Personal Jesus
by Zuvios Gemini
Summary: **ON HIATUS** Post-movie. AU-ish. Instead of leaving him to die in the train wreckage, Priest decides to lock Black Hat up in prison. But what will that do to Black Hat? How will it affect their battered relationship? Rated for mature themes. Black Hat/Priest
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so I actually had this story planned about two months before the movie was released. I just needed to see the movie so I could get backgrounds and character attitudes right. :D

I saw it the other day; died and went to Heaven; decided I was going to marry Karl Urban; then sat down to start this fanfiction. Hope you guys like it. 3

As you can tell by the title, I wrote this whilst listening to _Personal Jesus_ by Marilyn Manson, so yea. Listen to that while you read if you want. Also (strangely enough) I was listening to _I Believe in a Thing Called Love_ by The Darkness. XD

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

o-o-o-o-o

The sun didn't rise in the City, but the inhabitants always knew when day broke. They all got up and went about their daily business, uncaring about what went on outside the City limits. What happened out there didn't affect them. The Church protected them. They had no worries whatsoever.

That was the mentality of most of the citizens of the City. There were of course some who questioned the true safety of their City, but "to go against the Church is to go against God", so they kept quiet.

That being the case, they had no idea what was going on just outside the City gates.

o-o-o-o-o

Priestess watched helplessly as Priest searched the ruins for their fallen brother.

"I know he's not dead!" Priest had yelled when she had tried to coax him into leaving.

Priest kicked another piece of charred wood out of the way.

"I found him!" He yelled, pulling the burnt man from beneath the wood. He was unconscious but Priest could see the skin growing back over the exposed muscle and bone. He would survive. He would also be awake soon.

Hicks pulled up on a motor bike a few moments later. He and Lily embraced, caught up in one another. Priest glanced down at his fallen brother. His eyeballs had begun to move behind his eyelids, indicating that he was resuming consciousness.

"Hicks. I need that bike." Priest said, catching the young Sheriff's attention. Hicks cast a quick look to the man lying on the ground before nodding to Priest.

Without another word, Priest got on the bike and laid his brother across his lap. He nodded to Hicks and Lily, and then to Priestess.

"I will be back for you." He said to them before starting up the bike and taking off to the City.

He was stopped at the gate.

"Identify yourself sir." The guard said, eyeing the vampire in Priest's lap.

"I am a Priest. I have returned from an extended mission. Let me pass."

The guard looked like he wanted to argue, but he caught the look in Priest's eyes, and decided that it was in his best interest to let him pass. His brother had stirred once or twice, so Priest made his way to his apartment quickly.

Once inside, he sedated the vampire heavily and locked him to the wall with special-made restraints. They held most average vampires, so Priest could only hope that they would be enough to restrain his brother.

o-o-o-o-o

After Priest had returned and picked up Priestess, Lily, and Hicks, and brought the vampire head to the Monsignors, he returned to his apartment. His brother still slept peacefully, or as peaceful as a sedated sleep could be. He could use some sleep himself so he collapsed on his bed and let it overtake him, silently praying that the sedative would last until the morning.

o-o-o-o-o

Priest was jerked awake the next morning by the sound of rustling clothing. Turning over quickly, his heart skipped a beat when he saw his fallen brother waking from his long sleep. His gold eyes were unfocused as he looked around the room. When they settled upon him, recognition sparked in them.

"You…" The vampire breathed quietly.

Priest rose from his bed to stand before the vampire, staring at him with a guarded expression. He said nothing, waiting for his brother to speak.

"You've got a lot of nerve, bringin' me here…" He drawled. His head lolled to the side but he kept his eyes locked on Priest. He was still trying to shake off the affects of the sedative. He didn't remember anything after the explosion…

"You drugged me." He said simply. Priest nodded, still keeping quiet. The vampire lifted his head from his shoulder and looked Priest square in the face.

"Why'd you bring me here, Priest?" He said, growing tired of the man's silence.

Priest hesitated before answering.

"I wasn't going to leave you out there. You would have died." He answered quietly.

The vampire snorted.

"Don't act like you wanted me alive. I know you. I was a priest once. I know what's goin' through your head right now." He spat. His gold eyes flashed when Priest turned away from him and went to his closet.

Priest came back with a portable restraint and keys.

"I've already made arrangements."

"Of course you have." The vampire shot back smugly.

Priest sighed.

"Are you going to come quietly?"

The human and the vampire stared each other down before the fallen one broke into a slow smile.

"We'll do things your way… for now."

o-o-o-o-o

Priest managed to get his brother out of the apartment undetected by dressing him in one of the priest robes. The vampire was strangely compliant as Priest put the restraints on him and told him where they were going. He said nothing to Priest; only nodded and watched him with glowing gold eyes.

Priest led them further into the bowels of the City, down into the black heart of the prison sector. They were paid no mind by the grungy residents of the streets. Only occasionally were they given a glance, which was often accompanied by a nod. It seems the only people who gave the priests any respect were sent down to work in the filthy underbelly of their "perfect Eden".

The vampire at Priest's side watched all the people from under his hood, not missing any details. He remembered what it was like to be a priest. It had felt good to protect the people. He frowned slightly. After his experience at the Hive, he was shown the light. The people weren't the ones who needed protection; the vampires did.

A small snarl escaped his lips when someone looked at them too long and Priest shot him a look of warning. He kept quiet after that.

The further they walked, the less people they saw, the quieter it got.

"We're almost there." Priest said. He received no response so he looked over his shoulder at his brother.

"You're awfully quiet."

The vampire lifted his head, giving Priest a chilling view of his gold eyes.

"Figured it'd be a better idea then tryin' to get away." He said, lifting his hands to show Priest the restraints. They were cutting into his wrists, making them bleed, indicating that he had already tried to get out of them.

Priest grimaced. Surely that was painful. He hadn't said anything about it though. His brother continued to confuse him. This person was different from the person that had fought him on the train. Perhaps he was still recovering…

The pair reached a large door with numerous locks on it. Priest knocked twice on the door and waited. A key pad presented itself to him. He punched in a long string of numbers and waited again. A thud was heard, followed by the cranking of gears and machinery. The vampire watched as the massive doors swung open with a low creak.

"Welcome to Aconite Prison."

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Okay so this started out as a one-shot idea, but it has expanded in my mind so it's a chapter story. :)

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow I'm surprised at the amount of attention this story has gotten already. :O I'd like it if you guys reviewed but that's okay. :D I'll just say I won't upload another chapter unless you review. Bahahahahahaha!

Here's another chapter for you. :)

o-o-o-o-o

**Last Time…**

_The pair reached a large door with numerous locks on it. Priest knocked twice on the door and waited. A key pad presented itself to him. He punched in a long string of numbers and waited again. A thud was heard, followed by the cranking of gears and machinery. The vampire watched as the massive doors swung open with a low creak._

"_Welcome to Aconite Prison."_

o-o-o-o-o

Priest led the vampire into the prison. No one looked at them, no one spoke to them. The vampire was starting to get restless. Everywhere they went, things got quieter and darker. He was normally a huge fan of darkness and silence, but this? This was getting under his skin.

"Where are we goin', Priest." He said. Priest said nothing to him, only continued to walk deeper and deeper into the prison. They soon came to a wall with a single keypad on it. Priest again typed in a string of numbers. The wall split down the middle and opened to them, revealing another prison area. This one, however, was different.

Unlike the rest of the prison, there was but one cell in this area. The walls and ceiling were covered in reinforced steel plates; the bars and walls of the cell were covered in claw marks; there were no windows to speak of.

"This is where we used to keep our most unruly prisoners." Priest said. The vampire at his side was slowly getting the picture.

"You're gonna lock me up?" He said, eying the cell. Priest nodded somberly, reaching for the door. He stopped when the vampire took a step away from him.

"Think again." He hissed. With a hard jerk, he tore the restraints apart. Pieces of metal and leather went flying. Time slowed down for Priest as the vampire lunged at him, fangs bared.

Thinking fast, he pulled a syringe from inside his robe and dodged a punch. He ducked under his brother's arm and plunged the syringe into his back. The vampire's eyes widened before clouding over and rolling back in his head. He slumped to the floor, completely out cold.

Priest panted as he willed his heart to slow. He dropped the empty syringe and knelt next to his brother, turning him over on his back. He was breathing slowly and his eyes were shut. Priest sighed. That was a close call. It was smart to have brought a vile of sedative with him as back up. He had a feeling that his fallen brother wouldn't quite like the idea of being locked up.

With some effort, Priest managed to half carry-half drag the vampire into the cell and onto the bed. He laid him down carefully, seeing as he was still recovering from his burns. With one last glance, Priest left the cell and locked the door behind him, taking a seat in the corner to await his brother's awakening.

An hour later, the vampire finally cracked an eye open, groaning as he did. The damn priest had managed to knock him out AGAIN. He felt incredibly foolish. He made sure to show his irritation when he sat up holding his head. He hissed slowly through his teeth. His head was throbbing and his vision was still blurry.

"I didn't want to do that."

The vampire heard a voice coming from outside the cell, which slowly registered in his mind as belonging to Priest. He glared in the general direction of the voice. The owner made himself known as he moved to stand in front of the bars.

"But I can't have you running around the City and you can't stay at my apartment."

The vampire hissed to show his distaste.

"What makes you think I'd wanna stay there with you…?" He spat, lying heavily back down on the cot.

Priest shook his head and sat down in the chair in front of the cell.

"Nothing." He said, watching his brother. He could almost see the anger rolling off of him in waves. It was quite intimidating, even with him behind bars. After a good half hour of silence, however, the vampire's anger seemed to dissipate, being replaced with what could only be described as boredom.

"So," the vampire spoke, his deep southern voice reverberating off the walls. "How long are you gonna keep me here?" He turned his gold eyes on Priest, startling him momentarily. Priest laced his fingers together and met his brother's gaze.

"Do you want the truth? Or a lie?"

The vampire in the cell scoffed and put his hands behind his head, closing his eyes.

"You can't lie. I was a priest once, don't forget. You can't lie unless it's to protect the Church. I'm not doin' anything to the church in here, so you gotta tell me the truth." He smirked, keeping his eyes shut.

Priest sighed. His brother always was the clever one of the group.

"We will keep you here until we find a way to cure you or until you die." He said gravely. That got the vampire's attention. He shot straight up and walked up to the bars, causing Priest to stand and take a step back.

"Cure me?" He said, his voice deathly calm. He gripped the bars of the cell.

"CURE ME?" His brother shouted, making Priest jump.

"You act like my enlightenment is a disease… something that can be fixed with medicine…" He said quieter. His eyes lit up bright yellow.

"Well I would rather die than be cured… so you can go ahead and let me rot in here…" He said before slowly turning and lying back down on the cot with his eyes shut. Priest swallowed the lump in his throat. His eyes flickered to where his brother had been holding the bars and, to his horror there were imprints of his brother's hands in the metal. The vampire could very well get out if he angered him again.

"Alright. Then I won't ask them to find a cure." Priest said softly, keeping his eyes on his brother on the cot. The vampire opened his eyes and smiled at him.

"You're damn right you won't…" He rumbled.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Sorry it took so long guys. XD I've been doing beta work lately. But here's chapter two for you. I'd really appreciate it if you guys reviewed. :3


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Since I'm not busy… another chapter. :P

Also just in case you forgot, you can also get updates for my stories on my livejournal. I know some of you don't have accounts, so you can go there instead. :)

Now on with the story!

**LordxXxofxXxDorkness: **Oh don't worry, the nakedness shall come. XD Do not despair my dear.

o-o-o-o-o

**Last time…**

"_Well I would rather die than be cured… so you can go ahead and let me rot in here…" He said before slowly turning and lying back down on the cot with his eyes shut. Priest swallowed the lump in his throat. His eyes flickered to where his brother had been holding the bars and, to his horror there were imprints of his brother's hands in the metal. The vampire could very well get out if he angered him again._

"_Alright. Then I won't ask them to find a cure." Priest said softly, keeping his eyes on his brother on the cot. The vampire opened his eyes and smiled at him._

"_You're damn right you won't…" He rumbled._

o-o-o-o-o

Priest visited his brother's prison 2 weeks after he had him locked up. When the door slid open, Priest felt his heart jump. He couldn't see his brother anywhere… he froze when he heard heavy breathing. Slowly, he looked up.

The vampire was doing pushups… on the ceiling… suspended from the bars of the cell. Priest raised an eyebrow at the sight. Surprisingly enough, the vampire had actually taken time to fold his shirt and giant trench coat neatly on the cot. His boots sat at the end of his bed. Priest cracked a small smile; organized as always…

He looked back up at the vampire. The muscles in his back and shoulders were tense as he performed his exercises.

The vampire suddenly stopped, sensing another presence in the room. Glancing upside down, his eyes landed on Priest. They flashed before he swung down, landing perfectly on his feet facing Priest. His naked torso shined slightly in the dimly lighted cell. Priest found his eyes wandering down the fit body in front of him before snapping back up to the owner's face.

"What are you doin' here Priest…" His brother said, picking up his shirt and putting it back on. Priest couldn't deny the slight feeling of disappointment at the action, but ignored it for the time being.

"I came to check on you." He said, grabbing the chair from the corner and placing it in front of the cell, offering a small smile. The vampire however didn't smile back. He simply sat down on the cot and rubbed his neck.

"What makes you think I need looking after?" He said. Priest caught a slight tired undertone to his brother's voice, but taking into account that he had just been exercising, quickly dismissed it.

"Nothing." He replied. The vampire snorted.

"Nothin'… that's all you say to me." He said, cutting his eyes at Priest again. That startled Priest. His brother almost sounded irritated about the lack of conversation. In all honesty he had thought the man would want him to leave him alone.

"Does that bother you?" Priest asked cautiously. The vampire looked away from him, smirking.

"You stick me in here all by myself, the only person I see or talk to is you, and even then it's on a week to week basis." His gold eyes flicked back to the man outside the cell, his smirk never faltering.

"So I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count." He drawled. Priest chuckled.

"My apologies. I honestly thought you wouldn't want to talk to me." Another snort.

"I ain't got much of a choice now do I?" His brother said, cocking his head and returning the chuckle. Priest relaxed slightly at the change in the vampire's attitude. He paused.

"Since you're no longer a Priest, what do people call you?" He asked. The vampire lay back on the bed, putting his hands behind his head. It made the muscles in his stomach go taut; a fact that did not go unnoticed by Priest. His semi-mesmerized stare was broken when his brother began to speak.

"Well most people called me 'sir.'" He quipped, casting an amused expression in Priest's direction.

"Others called me Black Hat…" He turned his head to look at Priest.

"At least they did until you took my hat…" He said quietly, his smirk turning dark for a moment. Priest smiled weakly.

"It's at my apartment. I could bring it to you if you like…" He said. Black Hat cocked an eyebrow at him but nodded.

"Yea. I want it back." He said, returning his gaze to the ceiling, giving Priest a chance to breathe. He took his brother's lack of attention as the cue to leave, so with a nod he left the cell.

o-o-o-o-o

Priest shot straight up in bed. Sweat poured down his face. His heartbeat was erratic. He put his head between his knees, shutting his eyes against the images that haunted him. Tremors ran through his body as he calmed himself down. There was only one thing that he could think of doing at the moment…

o-o-o-o-o

Black Hat woke up slowly, hearing footsteps outside the door of his cell room. As the footsteps got closer, he watched the door from the corner of his eye. Labored breath soon mixed with the footsteps… the pressing of keys on the keypad… the locks turning…

He sat up as Priest entered the room, shooting him a semi-irritated look. However when the man came to sit in front of the bars, his expression changed to one of confusion. Priest looked pale; paler than usual. And there was something else… fear? Uncertainty?

"What do you want? Do you have any idea what time it is?" He said gruffly, not showing any outward concern for his captor.

Priest's ice blue eyes focused on his face, filled with caution.

"I have to ask you something." He said softly, almost hesitating.

"It couldn't have waited?" Black Hat sighed.

"No."

Black Hat rolled his eyes and sighed. Priest laced his fingers together and stared at his hands, struggling with something inside him.

"When you… when I let you go…" He looked up and locked eyes with the vampire.

"Did you hate me?" He asked quietly. Black Hat hid his surprise in the only way he knew how; with smugness.

"What, you losin' sleep over it?" He sneered.

Priest almost looked hurt as he stared at him.

"Yes."

Black Hat sighed and lay back on the bed again, staring at the ceiling.

"… Yea I hated you. But I got over it. Living in the past keeps you from living for the future. Life's too short for that." He said softly, feeling Priest relax.

"Now leave me be. It's bad enough I see you once a week during the day." He hissed half-heartedly. He was rewarded with a chuckle from Priest. When the door clicked shut, Black Hat frowned slightly, not understanding the fluttering feeling in his chest.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: There's chapter 3 for you! Wow so much attention! _ I almost don't know what to say. Except maybe that you should review more! Please and thank you! XD


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This story is coming along nicely… now if only I could focus on my other stories…

Soundtrack: _Caught in a dream_ by All Insane Kids; _The Haunting (Somewhere in Time)_ by Kamelot.

o-o-o-o-o

**Last Time…**

"_Did you hate me?" He asked quietly. Black Hat hid his surprise in the only way he knew how; with smugness._

"_What, you losin' sleep over it?" He sneered._

_Priest almost looked hurt as he stared at him._

"_Yes."_

_Black Hat sighed and lay back on the bed again, staring at the ceiling._

"… _Yea I hated you. But I got over it. Living in the past keeps you from living for the future. Life's too short for that." He said softly, feeling Priest relax._

"_Now leave me be. It's bad enough I see you once a week during the day." He hissed half-heartedly. He was rewarded with a chuckle from Priest. When the door clicked shut, Black Hat frowned slightly, not understanding the fluttering feeling in his chest._

o-o-o-o-o

Another 2 weeks passed after Priest's midnight visit. It was during those weeks that Black Hat began to feel strange. His surroundings began to look dull to him when usually they were vibrant, despite the gloomy room. His sense of hearing got worse, as did his eyesight. He could no longer exercise as long or as often.

When Priest visited him the first week, the man noticed that he looked strange.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked, noticing that Black Hat's tan skin looked paler, almost clammy. The vampire turned his eyes on him, and Priest saw that they weren't glowing for once.

"… 'm fine." He mumbled, unable to focus on Priest's face for more than a few seconds. The pressure behind his eyes was driving him mad.

Priest raised a skeptic eyebrow but didn't question him further.

The next week, Black Hat lost his ability to sleep. He couldn't keep his eyes shut. He had tremors every so often and his mind was constantly racing. He jumped when the door of the cell room swung open. He hadn't even heard it.

"Black Hat?" Priest said. The vampire's eyes were wild as he looked at him… well more like glanced in his direction.

"Are you alright?" Priest asked, a hint of concern creeping into his voice. Black Hat narrowed his eyes.

He knew that person… dammit who was he… Priest. That was Priest. Priest was looking at him… wait he just asked a question… most questions required a response.

Black Hat swallowed the lump in his throat, forcing the words from his mouth.

"Yea," He took a deep breath. "Just tired. Had trouble sleeping…" He forced out, stopping to pant at the end of his sentence. Priest gave him a strange look. He wasn't convinced.

It was in the middle of the third week that Priest received a call from the prison. He knew it was an emergency because he had told the prison guards to only call him in the event of an emergency.

As he came down the hall he saw the prison guards standing outside Black Hat's room with their guns cocked and ready. They looked scared; a bad sign indeed.

"What's going on?" He demanded. One of the guards cast him a look before staring down the line of his gun again.

"He's gotten out, sir. He's having some kind of episode." He said, his voice shaky. Priest raised an eyebrow.

"If he got out of the cell, then why is he still in the room?" That's when he really stopped to listen. He heard a snarl then a hellish shout… sounds of labored breathing… grunting… more snarling and moving about…

He straightened his back and steeled his nerves.

"Open the door."

The guards gave him a confused look, but his expression didn't change as he leveled his gaze at them.

"I said. Open the door."

With a hard swallow, the guard opened the keypad and punched in the number.

"Step back." He instructed quietly. The doors slid open.

"Close the door after me." He said, taking a step forward.

"What? But sir—"

"Do as I say." He snapped. He heard the door shut behind him as he stepped into the dim room. His senses were on full alert as he looked around. The bars of the cell were indeed wrenched apart and the chair and bed that were usually inside the cell were broken, the pieces strewn about the room. Black Hat's still-intact coat and boots were among the wreckage.

His eyes were directed to a shape hiding in the corner.

"Black Hat?" He spoke softly so as not so startle the vampire. He heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Priest…" A deep voice whispered. Priest took a small step forward. He was now able to see his brother, but he wasn't sure of what he was seeing.

Black Hat was in nothing but his pants. His shirt was in shredded pieces that somehow managed to stay on his shaking body. He was covered in feverish sweat and his eyes were squeezed shut. His body shook in violent tremors that died down into small shivers, and then back into violent shakes. His arms were squeezed tightly around his body, his legs drawn up to his chest in a protective position.

Priest crouched down.

"What is happening to you?" He asked softly. He almost jumped when a painful sounding laugh ripped its way out of the vampire's throat.

"Don't ask stupid questions…" Black Hat wheezed, shaking again. Priest watched helplessly as another huge wave of what looked like pain ripped through the vampire, tearing a shout from him that echoed in the room. When he finally opened his eyes, Priest straightened up again.

Black Hat's eyes were grey; a far cry from the honey gold color he was used to seeing. The pupils were tiny, almost invisible. That explained why most of the lights were shattered; the light was probably affecting his ability to see. As he listed all of Black Hat's symptoms in his head, Priest came to a conclusion.

"You're starving to death…" That earned him a violent reaction. Black Hat's eyes flashed and he growled, low and menacing in his throat. Priest stood and backed away as Black Hat pushed himself up to a standing position against the wall, keeping one arm across his ribcage.

"You keep me locked up in this shithole… for a month…" He stopped to wince and make a sound of pain before continuing.

"Without anything to eat… you expect me to just conjure blood from the goddamn air?" His voice was steadily escalating. Priest automatically flinched at the use of the religious profanity, but stood his ground nonetheless.

"I'm this way because of you Priest!" Black Hat shouted, his face contorting into raw pain before he slid back down the wall, choking and gasping. Priest stood transfixed in terror before he slowly crouched down again, making himself eye-level with Black Hat. He smiled softly.

"Isaac…"

Black Hat lifted his head from its slumped position on his chest.

"What?" He wheezed.

Priest smiled at him, warmer this time.

"My name is Isaac. You couldn't have known when we were in the order together."

Black Hat stared at him in mixed wonder and confusion. Why was he being told this? He broke eye contact with Priest when he heard the rustle of fabric. He watched as Priest slowly rolled up the sleeve of his robe and shirt, exposing his forearm.

When Priest pulled a dagger from inside his robe, Black Hat came to realize what he was about to do.

"Don't you even think about it…" He hissed slowly. Priest locked eyes with him and made a deliberate cut in his skin. He watched in amazement as Black Hat's eyes rapidly dilated and he breathed in deep.

"This is what you need isn't it…" Priest said soothingly, and Black Hat almost gave in… almost.

"I don't want your blood _Isaac_." He drawled. He forced himself to look away from the ruby droplets that were now running down Priest's arm.

"Why?" was the soft reply.

"Because." He turned his eyes back to Priest, locking gazes with him again.

"I could kill you." Priest smiled, still holding his bleeding arm.

"That matters to you? You almost sound like you care."

Black Hat snorted.

"I don't." He lied.

"I just know that they'll blame me for it if you die." He said, his eyes flickering between Priest's face and his bleeding arm. To his partial horror, Priest scooted closer to him, trapping him against the wall. He couldn't get away.

"I don't want to die… but I don't want you to die either…"

Black Hat narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to retort.

"I can't lie to you." Priest said. Black Hat paused. He was right. He couldn't lie. But why would he want him alive? After all he did… kidnapped his daughter, tried to kill him multiple times, tried to kill that Priestess and that cowboy kid… he killed everyone in Jericho, including those Priests that challenged him…

"Trust me."

The vampire stared into Priest's icy blue eyes, and finding no ill will, took the offered arm. He smelled the blood slowly before licking up the heavy drops that threatened to hit the floor. Priest watched as his brother practically worshiped his arm. He could feel his brother's shaking as he took a deep breath, looking at him again.

With Priest's silent approval, Black Hat bit down slowly.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: CLIFFY! XD Bahahaha. I'm so evil.

Priest's name comes from his original name in the manhwa "Ivan Isaacs". :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: :D And here is where we begin the satisfyingly complex web that is slash.

Hoped you liked this chapter **LordxXxofxXxDorkness**. XD I worked my ass off and finished it just for you.

o-o-o-o-o

**Last Time…**

"_Trust me."_

_The vampire stared into Priest's icy blue eyes, and finding no ill will, took the offered arm. He smelled the blood slowly before licking up the heavy drops that threatened to hit the floor. Priest watched as his brother practically worshiped his arm. He could feel his brother's shaking as he took a deep breath, looking at him again._

_With Priest's silent approval, Black Hat bit down slowly._

o-o-o-o-o

Being bitten was unlike anything Priest had felt before. He couldn't stop himself from taking a sharp breath. Although he had never thought about what it would feel like to be given a vampire's bite, this was certainly not what he expected.

It didn't hurt. In fact, he hardly felt it at all. He was aware of his brother's fangs in his flesh and his lips around his arm, but he didn't _feel_ it really. He was however beginning to feel the effects of the feeding, but he ignored them.

Priest found himself staring. He watched as Black Hat drank slowly, his throat bobbing. His eyes were shut and he had stopped shaking. He had the sudden urge to reach out and touch the vampire's hair. It looked soft…

Black Hat drank from Priest heavily, but he was careful not to knock him out. He relished the hot liquid running down his throat. He felt his strength returning; could physically feel his body heal. His racing mind slowed and he associated the word 'Isaac' with Priest.

The part of the cut in Isaac's arm that was under his tongue was beginning to heal, due to his saliva, so he moved further down the cut.

Isaac realized all too late just how far down his arm he had cut. He felt Black Hat slide his tongue down his forearm to where the cut ended… His heart jumped into his throat.

Black Hat bit down gently again, this time into the soft flesh of the underside of Isaac's wrist. He had hardly taken a sip before the unexpected happened.

Isaac felt the gentle suction on his wrist. He couldn't stop himself from doubling over slightly with a quiet shaky moan, the feeling on his wrist sending a line of fire straight to his groin. Damn his repressed libido…

Black Hat glanced at Isaac, the small noise catching his attention. His attention was drawn to the pained expression on the Priest's face, although the sound the man had just uttered suggested the opposite.

He felt a smile building as he took another gentle sip. There was that sound again. He kind of liked it actually…

Isaac was panting now; partially from blood loss and partially from the fact that his fallen vampire brother was currently sucking on the most sensitive part of his exposed flesh. Although he knew he should feel ashamed and a little embarrassed, the only emotion that flashed through his mind was frustration… sexual frustration…

Black Hat licked the length of the cut one last time. He was back to normal now of course. He just enjoyed torturing the Priest a little. He was rewarded with another quiet noise, accompanied with a little blush this time.

Isaac felt the teeth and lips retract from his wrist, only to have a tongue scrape the length of his open cut. His body lurched. He panted for a moment or two before daring to look at the vampire.

Black Hat smirked. He liked that pained expression on Isaac's face. His smirk faded slightly as he noticed the Priest looked different… His icy blue eyes were too icy; his pale skin too pale…

SHIT.

Isaac felt the effects of being a Familiar start to course through his body. With shaky hands, he reached inside his robe, pulling out a syringe. He held it out to a staring Black Hat.

"Here… take this… and put it in my neck…" He panted. To his slight surprise, Black Hat did just that. As soon as the needle entered Isaac's neck, a comforting chill roared through his veins. He sighed deeply.

Black Hat watched as all signs of being a Familiar faded from Isaac. When the syringe was empty, he took it out of the man's neck and gave it back to him.

"You have an anti-Familiar formula?" He asked. Isaac took another deep breath before nodding.

"I just came up with it recently." He admitted. That would have been useful years ago during the war. Black Hat continued to stare.

"So. You're not a Familiar now?"

Isaac shook his head.

"No." He gently took his brother's arm.

"I have more of this at my apartment, so from now on, if you need blood, you tell me."

Black Hat openly gaped.

"I'm willing to give myself to you to keep you alive." Isaac said softly, leaning closer.

Black Hat felt strange. What was this man saying? Was he admitting to servitude? No. That wasn't it. He was offering his blood; his body; to him. That in itself was confusing. But then Black Hat thought again… _I'm willing to give myself to you_… He repeated it in his head. He felt a grin spread across his face as he leaned in close.

With something akin to a purr, his licked the base of Isaac's throat, feeling the man stiffen slightly.

"Fine." He said, his voice an octave lower than usual.

"But next time," He leaned back, locking eyes with the lightly blushing Priest. "I won't be drinking from your arm." Isaac couldn't help but smile. How cliché it was to hear that.

He nodded and stood up, brushing his robes off and putting the syringe away.

"You trusted me so I am going to trust you. I'm not going to make you stay in the cell. You can have the whole room." Black Hat stood with him, his gold eyes flashing.

"Sounds good." He drawled, pulling the remains of his shirt from his body. Isaac looked at him with a raised eyebrow, careful not to stare at the exposed tan flesh for too long.

"I'll bring you some new clothes next time I visit." He said. Black Hat nodded.

"Good night Black Hat." The Priest turned to leave.

"You can call me Ezekiel."

Isaac turned back around to face the vampire, who was watching him carefully.

"That's what the people who took care of me called me… before the order came for me…" He finished. Isaac smiled.

"Very well. Goodnight. Ezekiel."

The vampire smiled, showing his fangs.

The guards jumped when the door opened and closed.

"He's fine now. You will act like nothing ever happened." Isaac instructed them. They nodded as he left, his long robes flying out behind him. Chuckling could be heard from inside the room.

"This is gonna get interesting…" a deep voice rumbled.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Wow I've never gotten 2 chapters done in one night before! :O But I felt bad for leaving you on a cliffhanger so I finished it. :D

Black Hat's name was suggested by my sister Platinum. :3


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Another chapter. YAY! This story is seriously amazing, even to me. I love how it's unfolding in my mind. It's definitely cooler than the short little one shot I originally thought of. :D

**Special thanks to **_**LordxXxofxXxDorkness**_** and **_**Lady-Talla-doe**_** for your continued support and listening to my nonsense. :D**

**Also, thanks to **_**Vergillover116**_** for reviewing every chapter. :)**

Soundtrack: _For All Lovers_ by Stanfour; _Hear Me Now _by Hollywood Undead; _Fate_ by Bleak.

o-o-o-o-o

**Last Time…**

"_You can call me Ezekiel."_

_Isaac turned back around to face the vampire, who was watching him carefully._

"_That's what the people who took care of me called me… before the order came for me…" He finished. Isaac smiled._

"_Very well. Goodnight. Ezekiel."_

_The vampire smiled, showing his fangs._

_The guards jumped when the door opened and closed._

"_He's fine now. You will act like nothing ever happened." Isaac instructed them. They nodded as he left, his long robes flying out behind him. Chuckling could be heard from inside the room._

"_This is gonna get interesting…" a deep voice rumbled._

o-o-o-o-o

Isaac sat down on his bed with a heavy sigh. He was a little dizzy and shaky; a side effect of the anti-Familiar formula… well the dizziness was… he ran a hand over his face and looked down at his arm. He could still clearly see two sets of puncture holes in his skin. His gaze was focused on the set on his wrist.

He could almost feel the sharp fangs if he thought hard enough… could almost feel his blood being fed upon… could almost feel his skin being pulled into Black Hat's mouth…

Instantly his body jolted as the feelings came rushing back; both physical and emotional. He wasn't sure what he had been thinking at the moment, but now that he was alone (and his brain wasn't threatening to melt out his ears), he could really think.

What did he really feel for his vampire brother? Well. He was his brother in bond… or he used to be… and he did care for him… but the things that he had been thinking as the vampire had been feeding…

Isaac felt a blush rise to his face… not out of shame really… mostly out of embarrassment. He hadn't had thoughts of that nature in years, and certainly never about a man. It was shocking to say in the least…

The religious part of his brain screamed at him to never think of it again, and to never socialize with Black Hat again… but the human part of his brain; the sexually driven and repressed part wanted more… wanted to feel that bizarre oneness with Ezekiel again. He smiled in spite of himself before he lay down to sleep.

o-o-o-o-o

Although it was the middle of the night, Black Hat was pacing in his room, having already cleaned up the mess he had made. His brow was furrowed in thought as he walked bare foot from one end of the room to the other, grateful to have the extra space.

The gears in his head were turning as he considered the man he now knew to be called Isaac. Earlier, he had tortured the man's senses simply on a whim, fed from him because he was dying.

But now he seriously considered whether he would do it again.

He sat down on his mattress, which was currently on the floor until he got a new bed frame. He really didn't have the patience to think about this right now, but he knew if he didn't, it would keep him up all night anyways.

He would never admit it out loud, but he had always watched Isaac more closely than the others, even back when they were in training. There was just something about him that held his attention. Black Hat had seen something in those ice blue eyes that had stirred his heart.

Back then he had attributed it to admiration, but now that he had been shown a new light, and had tasted Isaac's blood, and heard those noises fall from his lips… he wasn't so sure anymore. He ran a hair through his rapidly-growing hair.

He didn't love Isaac. He didn't love anything, except maybe blood and the violence required to get it sometimes. He loved fighting. He loved getting what he wanted. But Issac? No. He didn't love him. Maybe at one point he had loved him as a brother, but now…

Black Hat snarled and flopped onto his back.

He _really _didn't have the patience to deal with this… he let his eyes slide shut, but the only thing he saw behind the lids was a pair of piercing blue eyes staring back at him. His eyes opened again.

They would have words when Isaac visited tomorrow. Black Hat chuckled dryly. God, now he was looking forward to when the man visited… what was wrong with him.

o-o-o-o-o

Just as Black Hat expected, Priest came to the prison the next day. This time however, he came with a bag. Black Hat eyed it warily. Priest waited until the door shut to turn and smile softly at him.

"Good morning, Ezekiel." He said. Black Hat felt his stomach flip-flop at the way Priest said his name.

_Dammit stop!_

"Isaac." He replied with a nod after he had chastised himself. Isaac felt the hairs stand up on his arms. Black Hat's voice was like velvet when he said his name… he restrained that thought immediately. He instead gestured to the bag in his hand.

"I brought you something." He said, sounding shy to Black Hat's ears. The man put the bag on the floor and pulled out two shirts, one black, one brown, and a pair of black pants.

"I told you I'd bring new clothes for you." He said, keeping himself from staring at Black Hat's shirtless torso. He put the clothes in the vampire's outstretched arms. A smirk split Black Hat's face.

"Got tired of seein' me without a shirt on?" He said. He got the exact reaction he was hoping for. Priest shifted his weight from foot to foot and blushed a pleasant shade of pink.

"No. I just knew you had no other shirts." He mumbled, staring at his feet. Black Hat chuckled. He had never seen the man like this. It was amusing.

"I have something else for you." Priest said when Black Hat had folded his clothes to his liking, placed them on the floor next to his mattress, and looked at him again.

Priest reached into the bag and pulled out a familiar hat. Black Hat smiled.

"I was about to ask if you forgot it." He said, taking the slightly burned hat and placing it on his head. Somehow it made his gold eyes burn brighter, and Priest struggled to keep from locking gazes with him, knowing that he'd do whatever he asked if he did.

"Isaac."

Priest suppressed a shiver at the mention of his name. He finally looked at the vampire. His golden eyes bored into his own pale blue ones, and he felt a flutter rise in his stomach.

"There's something we need to discuss, and I believe you already know what I'm gonna say." Black Hat said. Priest shifted his weight again. Yes. He did know, but he wasn't sure of what he would say in return.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: BAHAHA another cliffy? I'm horrid. XD Review please. _Fate_ is one of my favorite fic-writing songs. I highly recommend you all listen to it.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Chapter 7 already? O_O Jesus. This story is definitely getting bigger than I had originally thought. But somehow I love that. :D

Soundtrack: _Second to None _by Chris Crocker; _I Want Your Bite_ by Chris Crocker; _Freak of Nature_ by Chris Crocker (Yea seriously. XD I was in a Crockstar mood. Don't judge me.)

Also, not sure if this will help you guys but, most of the time, if you see the word Isaac, it's Black Hat's POV, and if you see Ezekiel, it's Priest's POV. :)

**Note: This chapter contains somewhat explicit sexual material. Proceed if that doesn't bother you.**

o-o-o-o-o

**Last Time…**

_Priest reached into the bag and pulled out a familiar hat. Black Hat smiled._

"_I was about to ask if you forgot it." He said, taking the slightly burned hat and placing it on his head. Somehow it made his gold eyes burn brighter, and Priest struggled to keep from locking gazes with him, knowing that he'd do whatever he asked if he did._

"_Isaac."_

_Priest suppressed a shiver at the mention of his name. He finally looked at the vampire. His golden eyes bored into his own pale blue ones, and he felt a flutter rise in his stomach._

"_There's something we need to discuss, and I believe you already know what I'm gonna say." Black Hat said. Priest shifted his weight again. Yes. He did know, but he wasn't sure of what he would say in return._

o-o-o-o-o

For a moment or so, the priest and the vampire stared at one other, each waiting for the other to speak first. Black Hat broke the silence.

"Don't make the mistake of thinking that my opinions of you have changed. I still hate you." He stated bluntly, ignoring the voice in his head that was calling him a liar. He kept his gaze level, staring out from under his hat.

"You may be my only way to stay alive at the moment, but that don't change a thing." He drawled, his southern accent coming out heavier than usual. The way he said _thing _sounded like _thang_ to Priest, and he fought to keep from smiling. He remembered when they were littler that Ezekiel had such a heavy accent.

"Yes I know." Priest finally replied quietly, looking down and hoping he didn't sound as disappointed as he felt. He had really hoped that they would get past all this hate and resentment, especially since he had saved the vampire's life.

Black Hat felt like punching Isaac. He didn't really expect anything different, did he? He sounded so weak; so incredibly weak that Black Hat just wanted to grab him and shake him… control every part of him… make him bend to his will… bite and lick every inch of his skin… completely dominate him…

Black Hat's breath staggered as he felt the animal rise up in him. Isaac had that pained look on his face again. That look was really starting to do weird things to him. His pupils dilated slightly. Without thinking, he took a step forward, making Isaac's head snap up and his blue eyes widen.

Ezekiel's eyes were glowing gold as he stared at Priest. His mouth was open just enough for Priest to see the fangs that were usually hidden behind his lips. He swallowed hard. He heard a low rumble in Ezekiel's chest before the vampire took another step forward.

Black Hat fought to keep himself under control. Blood lust was easy for him to control… but this new lust he was feeling, partially against his will was harder to control… almost impossible.

Priest took a step away from Ezekiel. He was getting pretty close. He froze when he felt his back hit the door. The blood left his face as Ezekiel came to stand before him, still leering at him from underneath his hat. He wasn't sure if the tremble in his legs was from fear… or something else entirely…

Black Hat couldn't stop himself, not now that he had seen that frightened look cross Isaac's face when he hit the door. He could hear the pulse in the man's neck and his heart in his chest. His eyes picked up on the slight shake in Isaac's legs. He smirked, leaning closer. He planted a hand on the wall next to Isaac's shoulder, pinning him there with his eyes.

"Somethin' makin' you nervous?" He said, his low voice barely audible. He took the finger of his other hand and ran it down the curve of Isaac's throat, watching with fascination as Isaac's eyes fluttered, his mouth sliding open slightly. His finger traveled further, reaching the zipper of Isaac's jacket. He arched an eyebrow and slid the zipper down, exposing the man's plain black shirt. He chuckled. Some things never changed.

Priest's eyes snapped open when he felt his jacket being unzipped. His heart faltered as he watched the vampire pull his jacket open with a smirk. It was slid off of his shoulders, revealing the fact that his shirt had no sleeves. He heard another chuckle from the vampire before him.

"Exposing more skin to me already?" Black Hat purred, leaning forward to smell Isaac's skin; he smelled dusty earth, a bitter soap, and of course tangy blood beneath the surface. Gently he pressed a kiss to the front of his shoulder. Isaac's skin was extremely soft beneath his lips.

Priest's body twitched slightly. He had not been expecting that. Such a tender action coming from Ezekiel was strange. He felt a sense of peace overtake him as Ezekiel proceeded to place kisses up the length of his shoulder to his neck. He lingered over the large vein in Priest's neck. He could feel his hot breath on his skin.

The overwhelming primal urge to dominate Isaac had Black hat panting for breath. He leaned back and looked the man in front of him in the eye. He was a myriad of emotions swirling within the icy depths; confusion, fear, caution, hope. The last one actually confused him. What was Isaac hoping for?

Priest let himself be pressed further into the door. Ezekiel settled all of his weight against him, holding Priest flush against him. He allowed his head to be tipped up. Ezekiel's finger was gentle, not forcing him to look at him; it was more of a suggestion than anything.

For a moment, both men stood pressed against each other panting. Finally, Black Hat held Priest's face with one hand, putting the other on the small of his back, holding him as tight to him as possible. As he leaned in, Priest jerked back.

"Wait." He said. Black Hat did. With shaky hands, Priest reached up and took off the infamous hat that sat atop the vampire's head, letting it fall to the ground next to his feet. After he was given a questioning look, he blushed prettily.

"I… I wanted to see your face…" He almost whispered. Black Hat smiled toothily.

"Whatever makes you feel better darlin'." He drawled, moving Priest's face back to look at him. He stroked the human's face with his thumb gently, simply looking at the man. When he finally spoke, his voice was the lowest Priest had ever heard it.

"Don't be afraid of me…" He said, seeking Priest's eyes. Their gazes locked, and Black Hat saw raw hope reflected in Isaac's eyes.

"I'm not," was the whispered reply. Panting still, Black Hat pressed an opened mouth kiss to Isaac's lips. At first the man did respond. He almost seemed to be fighting it, but eventually Black Hat felt a shaky hand grasp his bicep tightly.

Every fiber of Priest's being was screaming at him to stop kissing this fallen man, but for the first time in his life, he ignored it. All he could focus on was the strong body and soft lips pressed against his.

In the silence of the prison room, their mouths moved together as one slowly, with no sense of hurry or rush. As far as they were concerned, they had all the time in the world. Black Hat pulled back with a shaky breath, stroking Isaac's face once again. He wasn't quite sure why he was doing this, but he liked the way it was going.

Priest's eyes were glassy as he stared at Ezekiel. He hadn't realized what was really happening at first, but honestly he wouldn't have stopped it even if he did. He had already turned his back on God for this man once. Why not again?

His eyes raked over the shirtless body in front of him. He touched and traced each feature as he looked; brown hair that was growing more and more each day, giving the vampire a wild look, smoldering gold eyes, a surprisingly soft beard, a strong neck that led down to broad shoulders, a rock-solid chest connected to rock-solid arms, even harder abs…

Priest stopped his explorations, having reached the hem of Ezekiel's pants. He peeked at the man from under his eyelashes, unable to hide a shy smile.

Now it was Black Hat's turn. Stepping forward again, he grasped the bottom of Isaac's shirt and gave it a small tug. Isaac responded by removing the offending article, putting his body on display for the vampire. If at all possible, Black Hat's eyes dilated more. Isaac's body was delicious… he wanted a taste…

Ezekiel smirked at Priest before starting a line of kisses down his chest, his hot breath lingering after each press of his lips. Priest closed his eyes and sighed in bliss. His long since neglected body was enjoying the attention greatly.

To say Black Hat noticed would be pointless. He had known Isaac's body would react right away. He smirked and kissed the soft hairs on Issac's lower stomach, pausing to smirk up at the blushing man. Ever so slowly, he undid the button of the man's pants, watching his face for a reaction.

Priest's eyes snapped open and he looked down at the smirking vampire. Again, his brain screamed at him, and again, he ignored it. He simply watched as Ezekiel dragged the zipper down, going tooth by tooth until he reached the bottom. He felt his blush deepen when he spotted the previously-ignored tent in his boxer shorts, but Ezekiel simply smiled wider, showing off his canines.

"Interesting…" he chuckled, boldly leaning forward and kissing the tip of the clothed erection. Isaac jerked forward with a surprised sound, his eyes going wide.

"Not so fast." Black Hat growled, gripping Isaac's hip hard enough to bruise. With his other hand, he slid Isaac's pants down. He heard Isaac's heart rate sky rocket as the pulled his boxers down, freeing his throbbing cock.

For a moment, Black Hat just looked at the organ with a smile. Flashing his eyes at Isaac, he leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on the tip. Isaac squeaked uncharacteristically, unable to jerk forward due to Black Hat's grip on his hip.

Priest panted as Ezekiel slowly licked the head of his cock. A low rumble rolled through the vampire's chest and he took the head between his lips, careful not to touch it with his teeth. Priest felt his legs getting shaky. It felt like an eternity since his last sexual encounter. It was exhilarating.

Black Hat dragged his tongue along the vein on the bottom of Isaac's member, purring deep in his throat at the feel of the blood pulsing there. As if Isaac didn't already turn him on, his blood smelled amazing. The animal in him was roaring to be released, but he kept it restrained… for now.

He relaxed his throat and took Isaac all the way into his mouth, feeling the hairs rise on his neck at the sounds the human was making. It was interesting hearing those little whines and moans coming from him. He portrayed himself as such a bad ass, and yet here he was, moaning and squirming like a virgin while Black Hat sucked him off.

It was hilarious. Black Hat cracked a smile. He dragged his lips down the length of the member, stopping at the tip to once more give it a slow lick.

Priest let his head fall back against the door, moans hopelessly pouring out of his mouth. His nerve ends were on fire. He was so glad the guards had left when he arrived. He wasn't sure if he would be able to deal with them possibly hearing—

His musings were cut off as a particularly loud moan tore out of his throat.

Black Hat gave his cock another harsh suck, twirling his tongue around it like an expert. Isaac tasted sweet to him already, and the precum that was mixing with his saliva only added to that sugary taste.

Priest was getting closer to his end. The fire that had started at his nerve ends was pooling in his stomach. He felt his balls tighten. Of course, he wasn't going to tell Ezekiel.

But Black Hat already knew. He hummed low as gave Isaac a few more sucks. That was all it took. Isaac came with a shout into his mouth. He swallowed greedily, still purring.

Priest slumped against the door, the stars exploding in his vision beginning to recede. Ezekiel entered his field of vision, licking his lips purposely. He leaned forward and kissed the vampire, tasting salt. Ezekiel pulled away smirking.

"I say again… interesting…" He rumbled. He released his grip on Priest's hip. His eyes widened as he saw the blossoming purple bruise. Priest put his hand over it.

"I'll be fine." He said once he was sure his vocal chords were working again. A flash of Ezekiel's gold eyes told him he was upset, but he said nothing. To reassure him, Priest kissed him again, pressing against him. He heard the vampire suck in a breath, kissing him back.

Black Hat relinquished his hold on the man in front of him as he redressed himself. After checking to make sure there was no evidence of their encounter, he stepped back to let Isaac leave. The man was still blushing beautifully as he left.

"See you tomorrow Isaac." Black Hat said with a laugh, catching the shy smile that Isaac shot over his shoulder at him.

Oh yea. He would keep Isaac alive if he got more of that. He could get used to this. He picked up his discarded hat and chuckled as he flopped down on his mattress with his hands behind his head. He pushed the hat down low on his brow and closed his eyes, ready for a nap.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: OM NOM NOM LIME FLAVORED! XDD Review and such.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for your continued support guys! It really means a lot to me. I'd appreciate it if you reviewed though. I've gotten a lot of alerts on this story, but not many reviews. :/

Soundtrack: _I Belong to You _by Cazzi Opeia (she is an amazing singer. I highly recommend you look her up on YouTube.)

o-o-o-o-o

**Last Time…**

_Black Hat relinquished his hold on the man in front of him as he redressed himself. After checking to make sure there was no evidence of their encounter, he stepped back to let Isaac leave. The man was still blushing beautifully as he left._

"_See you tomorrow Isaac." Black Hat said with a laugh, catching the shy smile that Isaac shot over his shoulder at him._

_Oh yea. He would keep Isaac alive if he got more of that. He could get used to this. He picked up his discarded hat and chuckled as he flopped down on his mattress with his hands behind his head. He pushed the hat down low on his brow and closed his eyes, ready for a nap._

o-o-o-o-o

Priest woke with a smile on his face, stretching. His encounter with Ezekiel the day before had been nothing short of shocking, and he had panicked the moment he had gotten home, working himself into a frenzy and then falling asleep, but now he was awake, and he felt fantastic.

As he got dressed, he refused to allow himself to entertain the idea that he was being used. Ezekiel wouldn't use him.

He paused.

Although it was true, Ezekiel wouldn't use him… the infamous Black Hat would. Not that it mattered… they were one in the same person, and as much as Priest wanted to change that, he couldn't. With a sigh, he put his hood up and left the apartment.

o-o-o-o-o

Black Hat was on his back on his mattress, orchestrating a symphony in his head, moving his hands fluidly to the notes floating through his mind. His eyes were closed as he lost himself in the music. His hat lay by his side.

He didn't hear the locks turn. He didn't hear door open and close. He didn't hear the footsteps approach his bedside. He did however smell a familiar bitter earthy scent and smiled. Still he said nothing, continuing the song until it ended gloriously in a rage of cymbal crashes and trumpet blows. He smiled a toothless smile as he let his hands drift back down to rest beside his head on the mattress.

"A bit rude to walk into someone's room unannounced dontcha think…" He said, opening his eyes slowly and setting them on a smiling Isaac. The man shrugged and sat down on the ground, sitting Indian style.

"I thought it ruder to interrupt you." Isaac said softly. Black Hat sat up, supporting his weight on his hands behind him. He quietly observed the man sitting adjacent from him for a moment before cocking his head slightly with a smirk.

"You're in a good mood today." He chuckled, not bothering to keep the humor out of his voice because he knew why. Isaac lifted an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?"

"You haven't stopped smilin' since you got here." Black Hat watched amused as Isaac turned that lovely shade of rose, a color that was quickly becoming the vampire's favorite, and looked down at his hands in his lap.

Priest could feel his face heating up as the vampire teased him. He hadn't even realized that he was smiling. It felt natural around the vampire as of late… he looked up to see Ezekiel still leering at him knowingly.

"How's that bruise on your hip?" Ezekiel said. His smile faded when Priest lifted his shirt and pulled the edge of his pants down slightly. The bruise was an angry shade of purple with blue around the edges. The shape of Ezekiel's fingers was easily discernable.

"Shit…" The curse came out slow and deep. Black Hat's eyes flashed a vivid yellow, his gaze fixed on Isaac's hip. He did that. He had hurt Isaac. Why he cared, he didn't know… but he hadn't really meant to hurt him. He was just playing with him. He had forgotten that Isaac was much more fragile than he was.

"It doesn't hurt." He heard Isaac say softly as he reached out slowly, brushing his fingers over the bruise.

Priest watched the vampire. He was acting so strange. He almost seemed angry that he had hurt him. But wasn't he the one who had insisted that he hated him? He frowned slightly and grasped Ezekiel's fingers gently, meeting the intense gaze that was shot at him.

The two men stared at each other for what seemed like forever before Priest leaned forward, kissing Black Hat tenderly. The reclining vampire leaned up into the kiss, slipping his hand out of Priest's and gripping the back of the man's neck gently. The kiss was simple but full of hidden meaning.

Priest pulled away first, but didn't move, staying inches from Ezekiel's face. He stared into the golden depths of his eyes, getting lost temporarily. The vampire was so hard to read sometimes that he wondered whether he was capable of shielding his emotions.

Black Hat stared at Isaac, counting the shades of blue he found in his eyes. He felt the words leaving his mouth before he could stop them.

"I'm sorry."

Did he really just say that? He apologized. What the hell. He wasn't supposed to feel bad about it. He didn't care about Isaac… at least that's what he thought until he saw those hard icy eyes melt, becoming blue pools of warmth.

"Don't be. You didn't mean to hurt me." Priest said. He tried his best to hide his hopeful tone, but he was sure Ezekiel had heard it, judging by the way he frowned slightly.

"No… no I didn't." Black Hat replied. He sat up fully, regaining his height advantage. He ran his hand gently over Isaac's cheek, feeling the soft skin beneath his calloused fingertips. He cupped his cheek, almost smiling when Isaac closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

Priest opened his eyes and smiled at the vampire, who in turn smiled back at him and rubbed his cheek with his thumb.

Neither man understood where their relationship stood at that moment, or what they truly felt for each other, nor did they honestly care. Although they couldn't hear what the other was thinking, they both knew they were willing to sit back and enjoy the ride, and that was just what they were going to do.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: A little more fluff in this one. I blame my song choice. Seriously though I want you guys to go look that song up. Cazzi is a talented woman.

Review please! You guys keep putting me on alert but no one is reviewing. D: Makes me sad.

Maybe I'll keep the next chapter hostage unless you review. O.e


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: And on to the next chapter! I know I said I was gonna keep it ransom but… ehh. I love updating honestly. XD

I wrote the beginning of this chapter on the plane to a business meeting the other day. XD I felt so silly because I brought my notebook with me to the luncheon. People kept asking me what it was for. So AWKWARD.

Anyway, enjoy. :3

Soundtrack: _Fate _by Bleak; _Lipstick _by Jedward (don't judge me.); _Bad Romance (Metalcore remix) _by Cannibal Corpse

o-o-o-o-o

**Last Time…**

_Priest opened his eyes and smiled at the vampire, who in turn smiled back at him and rubbed his cheek with his thumb._

_Neither man understood where their relationship stood at that moment, or what they truly felt for each other, nor did they honestly care. Although they couldn't hear what the other was thinking, they both knew they were willing to sit back and enjoy the ride, and that was just what they were going to do._

o-o-o-o-o

When the prison guards wheeled in the shower for Black Hat, Priest left to give him some privacy. They attached the hoses to the water pipe in the ceiling and attached the drain systems to the floor. They made sure it worked before they left, wanting to get away from the threatening vampire as soon as they could.

"When I come back you're getting a haircut." Isaac had promised. Black Hat shrugged.

He had to admit his hair was getting a little out of hand. It fell over his ears and covered his eyebrows when he didn't constantly push it back into place. It was pretty long in the back too, and he didn't like the feel of it on his collar.

If there was one thing that Black Hat was particular about, it was his hair.

As he stood in the shower, letting the hot water cascade over his head, he let his hands wander over his numerous scars; most of them from his life-changing encounter with his vampire brethren. His hand traveled up his neck, running over a smaller scar. He chuckled.

Isaac had always had an excellent aim. That knife he threw had almost punctured a vital vein. In fact, Black Hat had no doubt in his mind that, if it weren't for the fact that they had been on a moving train, Isaac would have killed him with that shot.

With another chuckle, he powered off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, slicking all of his hair back with his fingers. He shivered slightly as the rapidly cooling water droplets rolled down his neck and into the curve of his spine.

He disconnected and locked up the shower and then went and opened the door, letting the guards in to retrieve it. He didn't think twice about glaring at them until they left. He followed them to door just to be sure that they actually left when he saw Isaac approaching. He smirked and leaned against the door jam, bracing his arm above his head.

"Howdy." He drawled, enjoying the deer-in-the-headlights Isaac was currently giving him.

Priest swallowed. _Hard._ Ezekiel was still damp from his shower and dressed in nothing but a towel. That _had _to be a sin, and if it wasn't, then the playful smile the vampire was shooting at him was. He knew he was blushing when Ezekiel's smile widened, showing his fangs.

The vampire's broad frame filled most of the doorway, but Priest managed to squeeze past him, ducking his head to hide his burning face, which turned out to be a useless action. Ezekiel chuckled again. He had seen the blush regardless.

"Pardon my state of undress." Black Hat said, his accent heavy as he smiled at Isaac. The flustered man mumbled something about it being alright, seemingly more focused on looking everywhere but at him.

"You still gonna cut my hair?" Black Hat asked, pulling the chair from the corner into the middle of the room. All he received in response was a nod.

Oh god this was hilarious. He just couldn't resist making Isaac squirm more. He walked past the man, heading for his bed.

"Guess I should get dressed then." He said over his shoulder, smiling when he saw Isaac's shoulders tense up. He knew he was getting to him. It wouldn't surprise him if Isaac jumped him while he was getting his hair cut. Still smirking, he dropped his towel, glancing at Isaac again. He could feel the frustration rolling off of him in waves. Oh god this was just too much.

Priest bit his tongue, willing himself to stay put and not turn around. He knew his face was on fire and he didn't appreciate his crotch trying to get his attention. He waited in pained silence as Ezekiel changed. He listened to the fabric rustle and his mind conjured up some very unwelcome images. He couldn't stop a little moan from slipping.

Black Hat straightened up and stared at Isaac's back with a huge smile. Oh dear god Isaac had actually moaned. That little sound told him everything. He was getting to Isaac just as much as Isaac was getting to him. He bit back a laugh and settled instead for pushing more buttons.

"You okay over there?" He said, somehow managing to sound serious. All he got was another nod. He decided the poor man had had enough so he finally buttoned up his shirt, not all the way so you could still see enough of his chest, and walked back over to the human, sitting down in the chair in front of him.

"Good." He said, not bothering to hide his smug smile.

Isaac mentally slapped himself. Ezekiel was messing with him intentionally. That wasn't a problem really. Letting it get to him was a problem, and it was definitely getting to him. However, a devious smile graced his lips when he saw Ezekiel was having similar problems with his pants.

Two could play at this game.

"So how do you want it cut?" He said, raking his fingers through the dark brown locks, lightly scraping the vampire's scalp. Ezekiel inhaled and tilted his head back slightly. Priest smiled wider.

"Do you want the back shorter?" He asked, playing with the hair on Ezekiel's neck. Another shaky breath came from the vampire in the chair. His smile never faltered.

"Do you want it trimmed around your ears?" He ran his hands through the hair on the side of Ezekiel's head, brushing his fingers over his ears. Ezekiel jerked slightly and closed his eyes, his mouth slightly open.

So his ears were a weak spot for him. Priest stored that information away for later. He was new to this whole seduction thing, but so far it seemed like he was doing a good job based on the vampire's reactions.

"Well?" He asked quietly, raking his fingers through the soft hair again. Ezekiel voiced his opinion in the form of a deep sound in his throat that almost sounded like a moan. The sound shot right through Priest, almost making him shiver. He leaned down and put his lips next to Ezekiel's ear.

"Tell me what you want." He said breathily. He jumped when suddenly Ezekiel grabbed his hand and turned his head, baring his teeth. His eyes were bright yellow, his pupils blown so wide that is was almost impossible to even see the color.

"I want you to cut my goddamn hair and then I want you to stop teasin' me and let me have my way." He said, his deep voice even deeper with barely hidden desire. Priest let the reality of his statement sink in before smiling slowly.

"Impatient much?" He said, earning himself another glare. He chuckled and did as he was told. He was finished cutting Ezekiel's hair in 10 minutes flat. He enjoyed the way Ezekiel watched him hungrily as he put the restraints on his wrists and placed his hat on his head for him, smiling all the while.

Priest opened the door and told the guards that he was taking Black Hat outside for a little while as a reward for good behavior. Black Hat had snorted when he said 'good behavior' but he was otherwise silent, just staring Priest down. His pupils were still largely dilated, but he managed to look as suave as ever when they passed the guards, even sneering at them when they glanced at him nervously.

Priest led Black Hat out of the prison and started down the alleyways to his apartment complex. He couldn't help but nervously wonder if this was a good idea. He knew exactly what was going to happen when they got to his apartment. To his relief however, he found he was actually looking forward to it.

With a coy smile, he looked over his shoulder at the vampire.

"I can feel you staring." He said, his voice dripping honey.

He got another desire-filled growl in response. He laughed. He was definitely looking forward to this.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: OH GOD this has to be the worst cliff hanger yet. XDD You all know what's coming next.

Review and I might just upload chapter 10 tomorrow. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: AT LAST! I can honestly say I'm excited to get here. I know a few of you are just as excited as I am. ^^'

From here on, they will be "Isaac and Ezekiel"; no more "Black Hat and Priest" unless they're being referred to or addressed by someone other than themselves. You understand sorta? O.e

Soundtrack: _Forever _by Red (This is Isaac and Ezekiel's freakin' **SONG** man. XD Go look up the lyrics if you don't want to listen to it, although I recommend you do with this chapter. It adds to the intensity.)

o-o-o-o-o

**Last Time…**

_Priest led Black Hat out of the prison and started down the alleyways to his apartment complex. He couldn't help but nervously wonder if this was a good idea. He knew exactly what was going to happen when they got to his apartment. To his relief however, he found he was actually looking forward to it._

_With a coy smile, he looked over his shoulder at the vampire._

"_I can feel you staring." He said, his voice dripping honey._

_He got another desire-filled growl in response. He laughed. He was definitely looking forward to this._

o-o-o-o-o

The two men entered the elevator which was, thankfully, empty. The second the doors slid shut, Ezekiel pinned Isaac to the wall, growling deep in his throat. His animal side was getting impatient of being held back, and he was just about done with keeping it at bay. He licked a hot trail from Isaac's collar bone up to his ear, stopping to suck at the soft skin just underneath.

Isaac felt his legs getting weak as Ezekiel attacked his neck. He let a little moan loose. Thank god there were only two floors left before they were at his floor. Regardless, he tilted his head away, letting the vampire have more access. He almost felt bad for putting the restraints on Ezekiel.

Almost.

The elevator _bing_ed and the two men separated immediately, but not without a deep snarl from Ezekiel first. He was getting irritated, and that only fueled his drive to dominate.

Still bent on pay back for all the frustration Ezekiel had caused him lately, Isaac walked extremely slow up to his door, lazily punching in the pass code while Ezekiel kissed and licked his neck from behind him.

"Yer goin' slow on purpose…" Ezekiel hissed in his ear, giving it a small nibble, being careful not to break the skin. His accent was heavier than Isaac had ever heard it, so he took that as a good sign. He took pity on the vampire and pressed the enter key, pushing the door open and turning around.

Ezekiel captured his mouth instantly, pushing him inside the room with his body. The door clicked shut behind them as they stumbled their way across the room. Their kisses were sloppy and passionate as Ezekiel slammed Isaac into the wall.

"How 'bout you take these damn restraints off so I can touch you." Ezekiel demanded. Isaac pulled back and gave him a sly smile.

"Maybe I don't want you to touch me just yet."

"Like Hell!" The vampire growled outraged. He captured Isaac's lips again, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, earning a gasp from the human. Isaac was stronger than Ezekiel thought as the human proceeded to push him backwards, making him stumble and fall onto the small bed. He somehow managed to sit up as he stared incredulously up at Isaac, who did nothing but grin at him.

Isaac honestly didn't know where he was getting all this confidence from. Usually he was the one getting seduced (Shannon had been a fan of serious foreplay), not the one doing the seducing, but so far he thought he was doing alright. Ezekiel seemed entranced enough; what with the way he was eying him hungrily and panting.

"Just sit there for a while." He said softly, coming to stand in front of the vampire, who narrowed his eyes.

"I could break these restraints easily…" He threatened. Isaac smiled.

"I know you could. But you won't." He countered, having already figured out that Ezekiel enjoyed being restrained. He saw the vampire deflate slightly before he smiled toothily.

"Got me there darlin'." Ezekiel relaxed further back against the wall, planting a small kiss on Isaac's throat as the man licked the shell of his ear, making him shiver and feel slightly disappointed when Isaac pulled away from him.

He watched engrossed as Isaac slowly removed the robe from around his shoulders, letting it slide to the floor, all the while keeping eye contact with him. The human's eyes were like blue fire as he dragged the zipper of his jacket down slowly. Ezekiel's eyes devoured everything as Isaac slid the jacket off his shoulders and down his arms, letting it drop to the floor as well.

Tentatively he ran his hands down his chest and over his ribs, stopping to slide his fingers inside the hem of his pants, before grabbing the bottom of his shirt and pulling it off.

Ezekiel watched all of this unfold in pained aroused silence. His erection was screaming at him, but with his hands bound there was little he could do to relieve the tension. He felt his mouth go dry when Isaac finally revealed that delicious body of his. He even had the audacity to run his hands down his chest and abs, smirking all the while.

Isaac watched as the vampire on his bed squirmed slightly. It filled him with some weird sort of pride to know that he was having this affect on Ezekiel. Next came his pants. He wasn't as sure about this as he was about everything else, but he would just have to roll with it.

Slowly Isaac unbuttoned his pants, pausing to simply smile. Ezekiel groaned. If he didn't hurry up he might just jump him. The man was torturing him with his lazy pace.

Isaac tugged the zipper down slowly, in a similar fashion Ezekiel had not long ago. He bit his lip when he hooked his hands in the belt loops and dragged the garment half-way down his legs, toeing off his shoes before shimmying out of them and kicking them aside.

Ezekiel's eyes followed every movement of Isaac's hips. The movement was so fluid that you'd think that Isaac danced professionally. Ezekiel cracked a smile at Isaac's sassy kick. His eyebrow cocked itself when he saw that Isaac was not wearing boxers, but rather black boxer briefs, leaving nothing to his wild imagination.

A low growl rumbled through his chest when Isaac sauntered right up to him and settled himself between Ezekiel's legs, sliding up the length of his body until they fit together perfectly. Ezekiel let his eyes flutter shut when he felt warm lips capture his own, tasting the familiar sugary taste that was simply Isaac.

Their tongues rolled over one another, exploring and memorizing. Isaac slid further up Ezekiel's body, grinding their groins together slightly before placing a small kiss beneath his ear.

"Tell me what you need."

Isaac's repeated statement had new meaning as Ezekiel latched onto his neck, not biting down but sucking relentlessly. Isaac arched against him, letting out a sinful moan that echoed in Ezekiel's head. That was the last straw.

With a little flex of his arms, Ezekiel snapped the restraints clean off, making Isaac jump when he grabbed him and held him tight. The squirming human chuckled while Ezekiel continued to worship his neck.

"Couldn't hold out any longer?" He said breathlessly. Ezekiel grunted in reply, slowly losing his ability to communicate like a person, and becoming more like the animal he knew he was inside. He felt Isaac rub his fingers up his chest to his neck, brushing over his ears to grasp his hat and gently remove it.

The man leaned back and looked Ezekiel square in the face, searching his eyes and still clutching the hat in his hands.

"For now, you aren't Black Hat. You're just Ezekiel." Isaac said smiling softly. His blue eyes were alight with such warmth that was so different from the ice Ezekiel was used to, that Ezekiel couldn't help but stare. He watched as Isaac tossed his hat to join the pile of clothes already on the floor. His eyes slid closed again when he felt the human's warm lips on his own.

"Whatever you want darlin'…" He mumbled through the kiss. Isaac pulled back, holding his neck gently and stroking the base of his skull. His eyes opened to see gorgeous blue orbs filled with fire.

"I want you to take me… right here on this bed… right now…" Isaac said in a voice that could only be described as _dirty_. Ezekiel felt the smile split his face before he locked his arms around the human and shifted their positions so they were lying down and he was leaning over Isaac.

Isaac maneuvered his legs out from under Ezekiel so that the vampire could rest comfortably between his legs. He ran his foot up Ezekiel's thigh when he sat back, unbuttoning his black shirt the rest of the way, exposing his tanned flesh. Isaac reached out and ran his hand down the chiseled chest and abs, enjoying the feel of the smooth skin.

Ezekiel slid his shirt off as he bent forward again, catching Isaac's open mouth in another searing kiss. He grunted when Isaac grinded his hips up into his own, fascinated with how perfectly their bodies fit together. He grabbed Isaac's thigh and hiked his leg up around his waist, holding it there while he ground out his own rhythm against the man beneath him.

Ezekiel had never considered his possible interest in men; couldn't be. Being a follower of God meant no same-sex relationships, and being a Priest meant no relationships period. But to be honest, he had always had his eyes on Isaac secretly, and he was still confident that everyone else in the Order did too. There was just something about him that set Ezekiel's insides on fire with drive and desire.

Isaac chuckled and managed to talk around Ezekiel's tongue that was slithering through his mouth.

"You plan to keep your boots on?" Ezekiel pulled back and licked his lips.

"Why? Ya want me to? Is it a secret kink a' yours?" He smirked when Isaac laughed quietly and shook his head.

"Not really."

"Then I'll take em off… along with these." He said, unbuckling his belt and pulling it through the loops, watching as Isaac's eyes followed his every move, much like he had earlier. He somehow got the pants and the boots off without getting off of the bed and settled right back down between Isaac's thighs, putting his leg back around his waist.

Isaac curled his toes and arched his back when Ezekiel reached down and began to palm his erection through his briefs. The feeling of the vampire's large hands on his crotch and his hot tongue on his neck was almost too much to bear. He needed to feel that oneness he had been craving with Ezekiel.

"Ezekiel…" He panted. Ezekiel purred low in his chest.

"There should be, ahh… should be a jar of… prayer oil beneath the bed." He managed to pant out. Ezekiel dragged his lips to the other side of his neck and down to his chest, never disconnecting his mouth from the skin, as he reached over the side of the bed and pulled up the jar in question.

Ezekiel finally let Isaac have a break, only to leave lingering kisses down his chest and stomach, stopping to pull down his black briefs with his teeth. He couldn't help but chuckle when Isaac almost sighed with relief when his cock was freed from its tight prison.

"Eager?" Ezekiel rumbled, getting nothing but an airy chuckle in response. He dipped his fingers into the jar, smearing the cool liquid on his fingers to warm it.

"It's gonna hurt at first. Y'know that right?" He said, locking eyes with Isaac. Isaac stared into the golden orbs, nodding. Ezekiel nodded back before pressing a warm finger to Isaac's entrance, testing the outside before actually pushing inside.

Isaac squirmed slightly. It burned a little, but otherwise it didn't hurt. He trusted Ezekiel not to intentionally hurt him. He still remembered the vampire's face when he had seen the bruise on his hip. He wouldn't hurt him.

Another finger was pushed inside him. Okay that hurt a little. Ezekiel spread his fingers apart inside Isaac. OKAY THAT HURTS. Isaac whimpered slightly. Ezekiel leaned forward and gave him a sweet kiss, which both surprised and relaxed Isaac.

"Shh darlin' I know it hurts…" Ezekiel soothed, his rough deep voice softer than usual. He removed his fingers and tugged his own briefs off, exposing himself at last. Isaac smiled and blushed lightly at the sight that greeted him from between his legs. Ezekiel grinned at him before leaning forward and kissing him again, distracting him as he pushed the head of his cock inside Isaac.

Isaac still squirmed slightly, but Ezekiel fisted his erection, making him gasp and arch his back. Ezekiel slid all the way inside, stopping to pant and let Isaac adjust. After a set of confident blue eyes settled on him, he began to thrust slowly.

Isaac closed his eyes in bliss and fisted his hands in Ezekiel's soft hair, not pulling it but still holding on for the ride. A feeling of being complete washed over him as he met Ezekiel thrust-for-thrust. He had found his oneness.

His tranquil state was shattered with a loud moan when Ezekiel hit something deep inside of him that made him see stars.

"Do that again." He said through clenched teeth, moaning again as the vampire did as he asked. With every slow deep thrust, Ezekiel hit Isaac's prostate, relishing the sounds that fell from Isaac's lips like drops of honey.

Ezekiel didn't want to go too fast, afraid that he might hurt Isaac with his extra strength. He rolled his hips in time with the pumps he gave Isaac's cock, giving him the optimum sensory overload. He had never felt this way about another person before, even if he wasn't quite sure of what it was yet. Well okay, he knew… but he didn't want to admit it. He had to be sure he wasn't chasing ghosts with Isaac…

Isaac could feel the end coming for both himself and Ezekiel. The delicious fire that filled his whole body was pooling in the pit of his stomach, and Ezekiel's thrusts were getting slower and deeper, pounding him into the mattress.

His vision turned white as he came with a shout that tapered off into a gasping moan, saying Ezekiel's name once and only once. Ezekiel came mere seconds after him, nothing but a growl escaping his mouth as he rode out his orgasm.

When they came back down from their highs, they stared at each other, panting for breath and trying to comprehend what had just happened. Ezekiel was the first to break the silence.

"You okay?" He asked gently, sliding out of Isaac just as gently. Isaac nodded and moved his hands to the back of his neck, tugging him down for a kiss. The kiss they shared this time was full of passion and not lust, making warmth flutter through their chests and meet in the middle, joining them as one person.

Ezekiel got off of the bed, leaving Isaac feeling a little cold and lost. Against his better judgment, Isaac let his eyes close, resting for a moment. He started slightly at the feel of something soft cleaning his stomach and between his legs. The cloth disappeared and he felt an abnormally warm body wrap itself around him from behind, pulling the sheets up and around them both. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back against a hard body. He smiled as Ezekiel whispered in his ear, falling asleep soon after.

"Go to sleep darlin'… sleep Isaac…"

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: JESUS CHRIST ALMOST 3K. O_O

I finally gave you guys a lemon-flavored chapter, as promised **LordxXxofxXxDorkness **and **Lady Talla-doe**. XD LOVE ME! And review too. :3 IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I SHALL HUNT YOU DOWN AND-… do something bad to you. ;D


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So I've realized that I haven't been replying to reviews lately. ^^' So yea I'm gonna do that now. You guys left such lovely reviews on the last chapter. :D They were all so long. I was shocked. XD

**Lady Talla-doe: **YES! I AM **MANLADY!** FEAR ME! XD

YAY FOR COOKIES AND ACTION FIGURES AND IOU LEMONS!

I always like to have my sex scenes as more than mindless porn. :P I don't feel as guilty after I read it. But that's me.

I just found that song the other day and it was like "BAM Isaac and Ezekiel!" XD

**saichick: **I'm glad that you're still a fan, despite the very slashy-flavor of this story. :D

Although he wasn't thinking it consciously, yes Isaac was taming the beast. :3

Ezekiel being tender is just the beginning. I am diving deep into his character for this story. I'm excited!

**: **In my defense (and I'm not usually one for excuses but) I did finish and upload that chapter at 2:30am so my proofreading probably wasn't very good. XD But I fixed it so that's not a problem anymore. :3

As I mentioned in my first chapter, I've had this planned two months in advance of the movie JUST because of the trailers. XD Glad you like it!

**LordxXxofxXxDorkness: **Bro. I'm NOT gonna make Priestess a transsexual. XDD But I can't guarantee that everything from now on will be rainbows and sunshine. :)

Soundtrack: _Dirty Diana _by Michael Jackson; _Outrageous _by Britney Spears; _Tonight _by Danny Saucedo; _Iridescent _by Linkin Park

Word Count: 1,762

o-o-o-o-o

**Last Time…**

_Ezekiel got off of the bed, leaving Isaac feeling a little cold and lost. Against his better judgment, Isaac let his eyes close, resting for a moment. He started slightly at the feel of something soft cleaning his stomach and between his legs. The cloth disappeared and he felt an abnormally warm body wrap itself around him from behind, pulling the sheets up and around them both. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back against a hard body. He smiled as Ezekiel whispered in his ear, falling asleep soon after._

"_Go to sleep darlin'… sleep Isaac…"_

o-o-o-o-o

Isaac woke up slowly, his mind full of fog at first until strong arms tightened around his middle, making everything come rushing back. He smiled and looked over his shoulder, seeing a pair of smoldering gold eyes looking back at him.

"Good morning." He said, his voice still thick from sleep. Something changed in the gold eyes at the sound of his voice, filling them with something almost like affection.

"'Mornin'…" A deep velvety voice answered him. A soft kiss was pressed to the back of his bare shoulder, making his smile widen. He shifted in the tight embrace so he could turn slightly and see Ezekiel better.

Their lips met softly, pressing together and fitting perfectly like puzzle pieces. Isaac reached his arm back and curled it loosely around Ezekiel's neck, holding him close even when they parted.

The two men gazed at each other, each with his own questions apparent in his eyes.

_What do they do now?_

_What did this mean?_

_Where did their relationship stand?_

_How would this affect things down the road?_

Neither of them knew the answers so they simply lay in each other's arms, drinking each other in.

"Isaac…" The softness of Ezekiel's voice startled the man for a moment, but he recovered quickly with another smile.

"Yes?"

"I don't hate ya anymore." The vampire admitted. Isaac chuckled and kissed him gently, turning over completely so that they were chest-to-chest.

"I never really hated you." He continued. "I was extremely angry, mostly at myself… for letting go." Isaac shushed him, chuckling when Ezekiel kissed the finger that had been pressed to his lips.

"No. You were right. I was the one who let go. I wasn't strong enough to save you. God knows I tried…" Isaac trailed off, feeling old wounds reopen. Ezekiel looked at him hard as the man sat up, running a hand over his extremely short hair.

"Bein' this way ain't so bad." Ezekiel murmured. "I've gotten used to it real quick. I like bein' stronger, faster, havin' better senses." He sat up and turned Isaac's face to his, surprised to see little tears shining in the corners of the blue spheres.

"I don't blame you, Isaac. Not anymore. 'Matter of fact, I should thank you." He smiled at the confused look on the priest's face.

"I've always had an animal inside me; everyone does. It just finally got its chance to run free." He kissed Isaac's forehead, letting his lips linger on the skin before leaning back. Isaac finally smiled.

"You seem pretty tame to me." He said, getting butterflies when Ezekiel's eyes lit up in the dark. Ezekiel rolled over on his back and pulled Isaac on top of him slightly.

"Not quite darlin'…" He rumbled, giving Isaac a gentle bite on the muscle between his neck and shoulder, again not breaking the skin, but applying enough pressure to make Isaac press closer to him with a soft laugh.

For a moment, the priest and the vampire lay together in harmony with Ezekiel's face in Isaac's neck, just breathing.

"I guess we should get back to the prison." Isaac said reluctantly. He felt Ezekiel nod against his neck before they sat up together. Isaac let his eyes roam over the expanse of tan skin on Ezekiel's chest and stomach as he stretched, making his abs tighten. Isaac subconsciously licked his lips, catching the vampire's attention. Ezekiel grinned.

"See somethin' you like?"

Isaac blushed and looked away, throwing the sheets off of his body and getting out of bed. He heard Ezekiel emit a low purr behind him.

"'Cuz I sure as hell do." He said slowly. Isaac shot him a smile over his shoulder.

"Do you now…" He replied, running his hands down his sides and hips. He watched as Ezekiel's eyes glowed brighter and a wider grin spread across his face. The human turned around and placed a fist on his hip, raising an eyebrow. Ezekiel returned his raised eyebrow and reclined further back into the bed, grinning like a madman.

"C'mere…" He purred, humming his approval deep in his throat when a still-naked Isaac settled back into his lap, straddling his hips with a smile. Ezekiel traced the curve of Isaac's throat with the back of his finger.

"Y'know I'm pretty worn out still… I could use a little bite to eat to get my energy back." He drawled. Isaac hummed in response, arching against the vampire as he turned his head to expose his neck. Ezekiel chuckled, wrapping one arm around Isaac's waist and the other hand around his neck, holding him close as he buried his face in the crook of Isaac's neck.

He could smell the sweet blood pulsing through Isaac's veins. He inhaled deeply, smiling and purring happily. Isaac shifted his hips forward, rubbing their groins together through the fabric of the sheets, which created amazing friction. A little gasp escaped his lips as Ezekiel bit down on his neck, breaking the skin.

Just like the first time, Ezekiel feeding on him didn't hurt. It actually felt pretty good. That may or may not have to do with the fact that Ezekiel was feeding from his neck this time, but regardless, Isaac found the whole thing erotic.

Ezekiel tongued the wound in Isaac's neck, groaning in satisfaction at the taste of Isaac's sugary blood. It burned hot on his tongue and slithered down his throat, settling comfortably in his stomach. Slowly his mind began to race, as it often did when he fed. Everything that he had potentially been subconsciously thinking about came flying at him like bullets.

Ezekiel couldn't quite understand his own actions. Not only had he actively pursued Isaac, he had _slept with him_, and now he was feeding from the most intimate feeding point on Isaac. It was mind-boggling to say in the least. When a vampire fed from someone's neck, they weren't feeding to kill. They were being affectionate, maybe even romantic.

The feelings he could feel coming from Isaac suggested that he was just as conflicted, despite the seductive atmosphere. They were both unsure of what they really felt for one another.

Ezekiel could be honest and admit what he already knew to himself, but being the stubborn individual he was, as well as overly-cautious when it came to emotions that didn't involve anger or rage, he didn't.

Isaac could almost hear Ezekiel thinking. He was so deep in thought that his teeth were simply buried in Isaac's neck, his lips having since stopped moving. Just to be sure he hadn't fallen unconscious or something Isaac threaded his fingers through Ezekiel's soft brown hair.

"Is something wrong?" He asked softly. He felt the fangs retract and a hot tongue lick the wound, sealing it closed in seconds. Ezekiel sat back from Isaac, his eyes a vibrant yellow from just feeding.

"Naw. Just… thinkin'…" He said, looking away when Isaac arched an eyebrow at him. He looked back in alarm when Isaac closed his eyes with a gasp and shivered violently. The shivers stopped just as suddenly as they had started but Isaac didn't open his eyes. Ezekiel gripped his hips in a firm but gentle grasp.

"Isaac? Darlin'?" He asked, his voice tight with worry. Finally Isaac opened his eyes, revealing their shimmering white color. Ezekiel opened his mouth to ask where the Anti-Familiar formula was kept, but his mouth simply hung open when the white faded, returning Isaac's eyes to their correct icy hue.

"… What just happened?" Ezekiel asked, caught completely off-guard. Isaac looked just as confused as he felt.

"I… don't know. I felt the effects overtaking me, but then a huge shock shot down my spine, and then I felt normal again." Isaac said, frowning. Ezekiel arched an eyebrow as high as it would go.

"Strange… maybe it's because of last night." He said, smiling when a hint of rose spilled across the bridge of Isaac's elegant nose, a nose the vampire happily kissed just so the blush would deepen.

"Just a thought." He chuckled. Isaac laughed. It was a rich melodic sound that made Ezekiel's chest flutter.

"You seem to like that thought." Isaac said, shifting his hips to gently rub their groins together, eliciting a throaty hum from Ezekiel.

"That's cause I do." He purred, gripping Isaac's hips a little harder as he rubbed their rapidly-awaking erections together through the sheets. With a growl, Ezekiel lifted Isaac with one hand and jerked the sheets away with the other, letting them be skin-on-skin again. A spark of pleasure rocketed through their stomachs and they inhaled deeply. Isaac held Ezekiel's face, caressing his stubbled cheeks with his thumbs before leaning in and kissing him deeply. He rocked his hips back and forth, hearing the vampire hum his approval.

Their bodies fit together perfectly in any situation as they were coming to realize. This fact created the maximum amount of friction for both of them. They found their rhythm quickly, pushing and grinding against each other, tongues battling for dominance, fingers tracing and memorizing each other's contours.

Isaac traced his fingers over Ezekiel's ears, making the vampire shudder and give a breathy moan.

"Your ears are sensitive." He murmured softly against Ezekiel's lips, gasping when Ezekiel ground his hips up to meet Isaac. In the darkness of the apartment, only heavy breathing was heard. Then two shouts, one low one high were heard as they found their release together.

Isaac sagged forward, resting his head on Ezekiel's shoulder, catching his breath. He was mildly aware of the light fingers tracing circles on his back, the breath on his neck, the press of lips on his shoulder.

"I don't see why I should even bother goin' back to that prison. I don't think I could stand bein' away from you…" Ezekiel admitted, talking around the tightness in his throat that was trying to prevent him from talking.

"I wish I could keep you here, but I don't want anyone to find out about you." Isaac said. He leaned back and kissed Ezekiel when he felt him tense underneath him.

"Not because I'm ashamed of you or of anything we've done. I just don't want them to take you from me. They won't understand like I do." He reassured quietly. Ezekiel relaxed at this and nodded, giving Isaac another kiss before taking the sheets and cleaning them both off. They got up slowly, putting their clothes on sluggishly, neither of them wanting to leave the beloved dark of the apartment where they had first found each other.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: I would have had this done earlier if my computer had not freaked out on me. But it did. So this came out later than usual. Review please! :) The plot thickens in this next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I do apologize for this long-awaited update, but my muse got distracted with other fandoms and such. It kinda sucked because I was so ready for the next part of this series and I just couldn't seem to get the words out. BUT I'M BACK! :DD

I rushed out first thing this morning to Best Buy and was first in line to get my copy of Priest. XD I've watched it twice already and BAM my muse woke up!

Sorry but I'm too lazy to answer reviews right now… -is shot-

Soundtrack: _Enjoy the Silence (Reinterpreted) _by Depeche Mode; _Amaranth _by Nightwish

o-o-o-o-o

**Last Time…**

"_I wish I could keep you here, but I don't want anyone to find out about you." Isaac said. He leaned back and kissed Ezekiel when he felt him tense underneath him._

"_Not because I'm ashamed of you or of anything we've done. I just don't want them to take you from me. They won't understand like I do." He reassured quietly. Ezekiel relaxed at this and nodded, giving Isaac another kiss before taking the sheets and cleaning them both off. They got up slowly, putting their clothes on sluggishly, neither of them wanting to leave the beloved dark of the apartment where they had first found each other._

o-o-o-o-o

The walk back to the prison was silent and filled with half-hidden glances. Whereas Isaac had found quiet peace within himself for the moment, Ezekiel was as conflicted as ever. He played shadow to the priest walking ahead of him, lost in his own thoughts.

The monster he had set out to be had been destroyed by the very person he had been after. His hate had completely shifted its focus from Isaac to everyone who _wasn't _Isaac. How the tables had turned. He glanced at Isaac's back, watching him and wishing that they were back in Isaac's bed, blissfully oblivious to the world around them.

His bond with Isaac was stronger than ever and yet he had never felt as far away as he did now. He wanted nothing more than to stay with Isaac and stay away from prison. It wasn't even an option. If he went back to that prison and Isaac left, he'd go berserk. He couldn't quite put his finger on what he was feeling, but the first word that came to his mind was possessiveness.

The bubbling anger in his stomach burned his insides and he grimaced. He really had no reason to be upset, but being a man who was usually in control of himself, it was nothing short of frustrating.

Finally reaching the prison doors did nothing to ebb his growing anger and he growled at the guards as they passed. He didn't respond to the questioning look Isaac gave him, instead looking away and avoiding the piercing blue eyes.

The narrow dimly lit tunnels irritated him even more. He knew the second he was in that cell, Isaac would say goodbye and he wouldn't see him until the next day. That was an entire day without Isaac, and he was shocked to find that he wouldn't be able to handle that, not after what had happened.

Ezekiel found himself being crushed by the overwhelming feeling of claustrophobia. His throat constricted, he couldn't breathe and the orange lights were too bright. He felt himself tilting and next thing he knew his shoulder hit the ground, the world going dark.

When he reopened his eyes, the harsh yellow lights of his room burned into his skull, making him hiss.

"Ezekiel?" Isaac's soft voice sounded worried. The vampire grunted in reply and rubbed his eyes, wincing as he sat up.

"It's alright, it's only me." Isaac said, almost like a reassurance. Ezekiel felt the mattress dip as the priest sat next to him. He inhaled the man's comforting scent before attempting to open his eyes a second time.

"Ahh… my eyes hurt. What happened?" His voice came out harsher than he intended but Isaac didn't mind.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Isaac said, confusion apparent on his face. Ezekiel cast him a glance before staring down at his feet, knowing very well what had happened, but being too proud to admit it.

His pride withered slightly when Isaac gently lifted his head and looked at him. Ezekiel sighed heavily, sounding tired.

"I panicked alright? I was… thinkin' about some stuff and… then I was thinkin' about you leavin' and… I don't know. I just panicked… I don't wanna be away from you…" He furrowed his brow, feeling thoroughly disappointed with himself. He almost jumped when soft lips pressed themselves to his cheek. He turned and stared into Isaac's ocean eyes, feeling himself getting swept away in the tide.

"I'm sorry. I'd stay if I could." Isaac said softly, his voice like wind. Ezekiel studied Isaac's face once more before sighing in defeat, accepting the parting kiss he was given before relinquishing his hold on Isaac. Isaac didn't leave immediately like he had expected however, instead sitting and watching him silently.

"Ezekiel." Isaac's silky voice caressed Ezekiel's senses and he took a moment to compose himself before answering.

"Yea?"

"I know you hate it in here. One day I will free you from this place. I have no intention to stay in this City for the rest of my life. I have no purpose here. You're welcome to join me if you want." Ezekiel felt his heart jump into his throat.

"You'll let me out? Out of the City?" He asked, trying and failing to keep the hopefulness out of his voice. Strangely enough he did actually miss the wide open expanse of the desert world outside the City walls, and he missed his vampire brothers and his Queen, although the longing for them was less so. Isaac chuckled softly, reaching up to stroke the vampire's cheek.

"As much as I want to keep you here to myself, I know I can't. You don't belong here anymore than I do." His eyes seemed sad and at that moment Ezekiel wanted nothing more than Isaac's happiness. He smiled wryly.

"Nah, don't worry about me. I didn't ask for a babysitter in the first place, but some people just don't know how to take 'no' for an answer." That earned him a small smile.

"You know when you let me out I'll go wherever I please anyway, and honestly I don't plan on leavin' you any time soon." The words sounded oddly raw to Ezekiel's ears but Isaac's smile lit up the dreary room. The unexpected hug Ezekiel received was… well. Unexpected, but he welcomed it, wrapping his arms around Isaac and squeezing.

"You don't need to worry about me." Ezekiel rumbled in Isaac's ear. The human closed his eyes and breathed in deep, relaxing completely into Ezekiel's arms.

"I wouldn't give you up for the whole damn world."

Ezekiel chuckled. All of these heartfelt admissions in one sitting? He must have hit his head when he passed out. However, the feeling of Isaac resting limply in his arms totally at ease convinced him to let it slide.

"I'm glad." Isaac breathed, smiling when Ezekiel turned his head and buried his face in Isaac's neck chuckling.

"Look at us, actin' like lovers who're being separated forever or somethin'." Ezekiel said. Isaac leaned back and kissed him gently.

"Essentially. Thankfully it's not forever. I'll come and see you tomorrow." Ezekiel's eyes shone brightly in the darkness and the vampire easily placed the fluttering in his chest as happiness. His ears perked up when he heard the guards approaching. With a small growl he grabbed Isaac's neck and pulled him into one last scorching kiss, hearing the human inhale sharply.

They parted and Isaac stood, stroking Ezekiel's face once more and smiling before turning to the door, which slid open, revealing the guards. Without another word he exited, leaving the very nervous guards to deal with Ezekiel's poisonous glare until morning.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: WOW I actually managed to get a chapter out within the month, even if it was basically a filler chapter. XD

The plot thickens in the next chapter. In fact, I'm going to start working on it right now. :3 BE PROUD OF ME, **Lady-Talla-doe.**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: AAANNNDDD another update. :)

**Thanks to all who reviewed!: saichick, LordxXxofxXxDorkness, Doni, Lady Talla-doe, Risi-chan, Halee, Raven Black, sweetlover, and EmpressBlack.**

Soundtrack: _Don't Wanna Go Home _by Jason Derulo; _Rain _by Klaypex (if you like dubstep LOOK THEM UP!); _Chinter's Will _by Klaypex

o-o-o-o-o

**Last Time…**

… _Ezekiel's eyes shone brightly in the darkness and the vampire easily placed the fluttering in his chest as happiness. His ears perked up when he heard the guards approaching. With a small growl he grabbed Isaac's neck and pulled him into one last scorching kiss, hearing the human inhale sharply._

_They parted and Isaac stood, stroking Ezekiel's face once more and smiling before turning to the door, which slid open, revealing the guards. Without another word he exited, leaving the very nervous guards to deal with Ezekiel's poisonous glare until morning._

o-o-o-o-o

Isaac strode down the prison halls, panic written clearly on his handsome face. His fast pace made his cloak fly out behind him.

He stopped in front of the door breathing rather hard, feeling impatient seeing that the guards were sleeping in front of the pass code pad.

"Open the door." He said, resisting the urge to shake the guards awake. The guards slowly began to wake up, looking at him blearily, wondering why the priest was at the prison at this time of night.

"Father?"

"I said OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Isaac bellowed, grabbing the guard and moving him aside, punching in the code and almost running inside and quickly closing the door.

Ezekiel had woken up when he heard Isaac first talk and then yell, so he was already sitting up in bed when Isaac came inside his room with terror in his eyes. Ezekiel's brow furrowed when Isaac lunged forward and collapsed in his arms, shaking.

"Isaac what—"

"They know."

Ezekiel felt dread seeping into his system as Isaac pulled back, tears trailing down his face.

"The clergy knows you're here." Isaac's voice shook. Ezekiel swallowed.

"So? As far as I know they couldn't give a shit about me." He said, not quite sure who he was trying to convince. What he felt wasn't fear for himself. He could care less if he got punished. But Isaac… He would die before he let anyone lay a hand on Isaac.

Isaac was his everything now; he couldn't deny it any longer. Isaac came before himself, and at that moment he had to make sure Isaac was taken care of.

"Don't worry about—"

"They're coming here; now; to take you to a public trial that will ultimately end in an execution." Isaac barely got the words out before he buried his face in his hands. Ezekiel felt his insides shrivel. This was a side of Isaac that he had never seen before. It frightened him more than the trial did.

"Listen to me." Ezekiel gently pulled Isaac's hands away from his face, startled momentarily by the bright blue his eyes were from crying.

"I don't care about a damn trial. Let them kill me for all I care." Isaac opened his mouth to protest but Ezekiel quickly silenced him with a kiss.

"But if they even think about layin' their filthy hands on you, so help me," His eyes lit up yellow.

"I'll find a way to come back from the grave." Ezekiel let go of Isaac's hands when the guard knocked on the door, entering after waiting a few seconds.

"They've arrived, Father." He said to Isaac, looking almost as scared as Isaac had minutes before. Isaac nodded, looking back to Ezekiel when the door shut once more. Ezekiel took Isaac's face in his hands, looking at him intensely.

"Be strong. For me." The vampire said, smiling when Isaac closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, taking a deep breath before opening his eyes again, hearing the approaching footsteps. He grasped Ezekiel's face and pulled him into a hard passionate kiss, fighting the urge to let his tears flow again. He was stronger than that. He would remain composed.

He leaned back breathing hard, giving Ezekiel a sad smile when the vampire turned his head and kissed Isaac's palm.

Isaac stood and put his hood on, giving Ezekiel one last look of longing before arranging his face into a blank expression. The door slid open, and three of the Clergy's personal guards stood in the threshold, guns cocked and ready.

"Let's go."

o-o-o-o-o

People parted in the streets as Isaac and the guards walked to the Cathedral Building. Isaac walked ahead while Ezekiel walked between two guards, with the third guard in the rear, gun aimed at Ezekiel's head. Unlike Isaac, the guards hadn't bothered to cloak Ezekiel. He walked in his full Western-clad glory, notorious hat and all.

The citizens of Cathedral City didn't know the name of the man with the black hat, but they had heard of him through various means, and steered clear, casting nervous and curious glances after the group.

Isaac remained stone-faced as they walked, refusing to show any weakness or signs of how distressed he was feeling. He wouldn't let them execute Ezekiel, even if he had to jump down into the middle of the trial himself, consequences be damned.

The large doors to the conference room looked ominous but as many times as Isaac had been called inside, it no longer shook him. What did shake him, however, was the number of people already seated in the balcony.

The Conference Room was similar to the Monsignors' meeting room; large viewing stand for the Monsignors to sit, stone pillars and chairs, blinding white lights, wide circular floor space, and of course the Cross-in-Circle emblem inlaid in gold on the floor.

In the middle of the cross was a chair with restraints on the arms, obviously meant to hold Ezekiel. Isaac almost laughed. Those wouldn't hold him; not by a long shot.

"You sit in the stands next to Priestess, Father." One guard said to Isaac, sounding more humble than the other guards had; obviously a man who still respected the Priests and what they stood for. Isaac nodded and did as he was told, removing his hood when he sat down.

"What's going on? What happened?" Priestess said quietly, eying Ezekiel as he was forced to sit, a smug smile fixed on his face as he observed his surroundings. Isaac watched as the guards tightened the restraints.

"Someone must have found out and told the clergy." He said back in a hushed tone. He didn't want anyone around them hearing. Priestess furrowed her brow, looking at him.

"One of the prison guards?"

"They were bound by an unbreakable oath of silence, they couldn't have said anything even if they wanted to." Isaac replied, shaking his head.

"I don't know who talked, and I don't care. They had just better hope that I don't find out who they are." He said, his face darkening.

Priestess looked at Isaac with a shocked expression. Threatening humans wasn't something Isaac usually did, so he must be quite upset, even if his ever-controlled expression said otherwise.

"Regardless of what happens, I'm here and always on your side. He's my brother, too." Priestess said, returning Isaac's soft smile.

"Thank you, Dovinity." Isaac said, not bothering to say anything more. He wasn't going to tell her about his relationship with Ezekiel just yet.

The pounding of a gavel was heard, signifying the start of the trial. The room fell into silence.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: GOODGODANOTHERCLIFFHANGER! –is shot-

Priestess' name 'Dovinity' is credited to **LordxXxofxXxDorkness**. THANKS, DORKY! :D


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: The trial begins!

**Thanks for my reviewers!: saichick, Lady Talla-doe, sweetlover, Doni, LordxXxofxXxDorkness**

Soundtrack: _Rain _by Klaypex

o-o-o-o-o

**Last Time…**

"_Regardless of what happens, I'm here and always on your side. He's my brother, too." Priestess said, returning Isaac's soft smile._

"_Thank you, Dovinity." Isaac said, not bothering to say anything more. He wasn't going to tell her about his relationship with Ezekiel just yet._

_The pounding of a gavel was heard, signifying the start of the trial. The room fell into silence._

o-o-o-o-o

The silence in the room was overbearing and already Isaac could feel his nerves thinning. Priestess kept a hand on his arm, not holding on but simply sharing her strength with him, an action he welcomed.

"All rise."

Everyone stood as the Monsignors entered the room and took their seats. Isaac did his best not to glare at Monsignor Orelas when the man looked directly at him, distaste apparent in his eyes.

Everyone took their seats once more and waited in tense silence as Monsignor Orelas looked down at the man in the chair.

"The trial will begin now." The Monsignor said, his voice carrying throughout the chamber. Ezekiel didn't raise his head but Isaac knew there was a smirk on his face hidden beneath his hat.

"Remove his hat."

A guard stepped forward and took Ezekiel's hat from his head. A gasp echoed throughout the chamber as Ezekiel raised his head, grinning. The maroon cross tattooed on his head stood out in the harsh light. All of the Monsignors looked like they had seen a ghost, and in essence they had.

"Dear Lord…" One of the Monsignors whispered.

Whispers of 'Priest' and 'traitor' echoed in the room, and Ezekiel glanced around, smug smile fixed on his face. He was enjoying this way too much. Monsignor Orelas was the first to recover, clearing his throat.

"State your full name."

The room quieted immediately. After all, it wasn't often that you got to hear a Priest's real name. Ezekiel set his eyes on the Monsignors once more, staring them down before answering.

"Ezekiel Raphael Monclair." His deep voice thundered in the room, sending chills down Isaac's spine. He had gotten so accustomed to the way Ezekiel spoke to him that he had forgotten just how much poisonous hatred the vampire's voice usually held.

"Do you know why you're here?" Monsignor Orelas spoke, folding his hands in front of him. Ezekiel cocked his head.

"I will when you tell me." He said. Isaac easily found the tone of his voice mocking, but the Monsignors did not.

"You are before this council to discuss the issue of your betrayal and attack on the Church and this City." Monsignor Chamberlain answered. Ezekiel raised an eyebrow.

"Attack?" The Monsignors didn't reply.

"How could I have possibly have attacked you when I've been locked up in a cell for the past few months?" Ezekiel asked.

"Sources indicate that months ago you attempted to infiltrate this very city. The wreckage of your demolished train outside the walls is evidence of that." Monsignor Orelas answered, avoiding eye contact with Isaac at all costs. Murmurs ran through the room. Ezekiel's grin changed to one of malice and Isaac pleaded silently against what he knew Ezekiel was going to say next.

"You mean the one that previously held my vampire army?"

A dead silence fell over the room once more. Vampires were not a subject lightly discussed, and to hear that they had almost gotten inside the Cities shocked the citizens sitting in on the trial. Monsignor Orelas looked affronted but recovered quickly when Ezekiel spoke again.

"You got nothin' to worry about. They all got destroyed in the blast."

"Explain to us how you not only escaped the explosion unscathed but also got inside the City." Monsignor Chamberlain spoke up. Ezekiel swept his gaze over the timid Monsignor before replying.

"Unscathed? Are you kiddin' me? I was burnt to all Hell. I've just had time to heal." He said, his words biting. Isaac was surprised at how honest he was being. Ezekiel's playful smirk returned as he locked eyes with Monsignor Orelas once more.

"How I got in here is none of your business."

Ezekiel grunted when he was struck across the face with the butt of a gun. His head snapped sideways with the impact. Isaac felt rage surge through him and started to stand, but a firm hand on his arm stopped him. He glanced down to see Priestess shaking her head discreetly. With a quiet snarl he sat back down, gripping his knees so tightly his knuckles turned white.

Ezekiel didn't move his head for a moment, but when he finally looked back at the Monsignors before him, he was smiling. He chuckled, the blood drizzling from his mouth and forehead making him looking all the more threatening. Isaac took deep breaths through his nose to keep himself calm while Ezekiel looked more amused than anything.

"I ask you again. How did you get within the City walls?" Monsignor Orelas said. Ezekiel cocked his head, looking as smug as a child that had just won an argument with their teacher.

"The same way as everyone else, I came in the front door."

When the guard moved this time, Ezekiel was ready. The guard cranked the gun back and Ezekiel shifted all of his weight to the left, lifting the chair on two legs and spinning it, kicking the man's legs out from under him. The other two guards leapt forward but stopped when Monsignor Orelas held up his hand.

"Enough."

Ezekiel continued to smile at him as the guards turned his chair back around to face the Monsignors' viewing stand. The guards didn't step away from him but instead cocked and aimed their guns at his temples, not taking any chances.

"One last chance; how did you get inside this City?" Monsignor Orelas said softly, and Ezekiel easily caught the threat hidden within his words. He leaned forward in the chair, matching the older man's stony stare.

"Let me tell you somethin'. You can sit there and question and threaten me all you want. I ain't tellin' you a damn thing."

"We have ways of making you talk." Monsignor Chamberlain said. Ezekiel spared the man a glance before laughing long and hard.

"You can't make me do anything. Hell, you could drag me outside and leave me in the sun, and the most you'd hear outta me would be 'thank you' because it's fuckin' cold in this room."

Numerous gasps were heard at Ezekiel's use of such strong profanity and Isaac saw Monsignor Orelas' eye twitch. Ezekiel sat back in his chair with a grin on his face, daring the Monsignors with his eyes. Monsignor Orelas narrowed his eyes and leaned forward.

"Given what has been said here, how do you plead?"

Ezekiel chuckled, extremely amused, and looked away shaking his head.

"Repent and ask God for forgiveness and perhaps we will forgo the execution."

All signs of amusement faded from Ezekiel's face and his eyes turned an angry shade of neon yellow. The guards shifted their weight nervously. Isaac tensed, ready to jump down calm Ezekiel if needed.

Everyone waited in tense silence for the vampire to speak. After a moment of Ezekiel glaring angrily at the Monsignors, they started to get nervous. He hadn't so much as twitched since Monsignor Orelas had last spoken.

When he finally opened his mouth, the Monsignors leaned forward.

Ezekiel spat on the ground in front of him and then looked back up at the Monsignors, raw hatred shining in his neon eyes. More gasps came from the crowd and Monsignor Orelas glared.

"Execution it is. Get him out of my sight."

The guards undid the restraints on Ezekiel's chair and replaced them with portable restraints. Ezekiel smiled devilishly at the Monsignors as the guards hoisted him out of the chair and forced him to walk.

Isaac sat numbly in his seat, staring into oblivion.

Ezekiel was going to be executed.

Isaac felt like he was having a heart attack. His chest was constricting painfully and he couldn't breathe.

Ezekiel was going to be executed.

Time slowed down as Isaac slowly shifted his vision to the vampire below.

Priestess touched his shoulder but he didn't respond as he stood and walked down the stairs, following the guards out the door and back to the prison.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: I hope I got the tense atmosphere right for this chapter. O_o

Leave me a review and let me know! This story has a while to go yet so don't think this is the end. ;D


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: WELL HELLO MY FRIENDS. It's been a while, and I do apologize for that. I've had inspiration in every area EXCEPT this fanfiction, which sucks majorly. But I'm back now so I hope this update is alright. -_-;

If this update is lame, please forgive me. Thor and the Avengers have taken over my brain so I'm kinda focused on that…

Soundtrack: _Orchestra cover of 'ET' by Katy Perry _by an Unknown Composer and orchestra (it drives me crazy that I can't figure out who it is. D: ) ; _Don't Wake Me _by Skillet

o-o-o-o-o

**Last time…**

_Ezekiel was going to be executed._

_Isaac felt like he was having a heart attack. His chest was constricting painfully and he couldn't breathe._

_Ezekiel was going to be executed._

_Time slowed down as Isaac slowly shifted his vision to the vampire below._

_Priestess touched his shoulder but he didn't respond as he stood and walked down the stairs, following the guards out the door and back to the prison._

o-o-o-o-o

The world passed by in a haze. The people's faces in the streets were blurred, their voices sounding like they were in a tunnel. Isaac knew why they chose to crawl out of their holes in the walls. They were here to see the vampire who had tried to destroy their City; to see him paraded down the street like Jesus Christ carrying the cross.

It was revolting, and Isaac found himself hating them. Hidden beneath his hood, he glared at them; mentally rained curses down upon their heads in as many languages as he could think of at the moment. He knew in actuality it would do nothing, but somehow it helped him cope.

When he finally dared to look up, he saw the menacing gates of Aconite Prison rise up in front of him, the great black doors dwarfing himself and the group in front of him. As they swung open with a deep groan, Isaac heard himself groan as well. They were one step closer to Ezekiel's death; something he'd rather not think about presently.

He followed the guards down the hall to Ezekiel's room. Once they had entered the room, one of the guards punched Ezekiel in the face, while the other kicked him in the stomach, sending the vampire to his knees with a cough. Isaac strode forward and jerked the two guards away by their collars, sending them sprawling to the floor.

Standing over them, he whipped off his hood, revealing his burning gaze.

"Such actions will not be tolerated here." He watched as the guards flinched at his dark tone.

"Now get out." He growled. The guards quickly scrambled to their feet and all but ran down the hallway. The door slid shut and Isaac fell to his knees in front of Ezekiel, gingerly cradling his face.

"Oh Ezekiel." He said breathlessly, taking the corner of his robe and dabbing Ezekiel's bleeding nose. The vampire snorted, causing more blood to gush out.

"Quit fussin' over me, I'm fine." He grumbled but Isaac ignored him, touching all over the vampire's face and making helpless sounds, feeling the numbness in his soul giving way to despair and anguish.

"Why? Why did you do that?" He asked, his voice cracking. Ezekiel didn't meet his eyes.

"They're going to kill you now. Do you understand?"

"Yea."

"Then why—" Isaac stopped short when Ezekiel's eyes snapped up and stared him down angrily.

"Because I won't stand for bein' told that GOD can help me. It's because of GOD that I am the way I am." His face contorted into a painful sneer. Isaac fought the urge to recoil from the ugly expression on the handsome face.

"When I was in that hive, with vampires crawlin' all over me, diggin' into my flesh like it was some kind of dessert, I called out to God with all my might. But he didn't answer. So it's no secret what I think of God nowadays."

His anger once again spent, Ezekiel's shoulders slumped and his eyes drooped slightly. Isaac hooked an arm around his waist and helped him stand, leading him over to the bed and sitting him down easily. He then knelt down to take Ezekiel's boots off.

"Isaac, stop that. You're not my servant." Ezekiel said gruffly. Isaac looked up at him, his blue eyes filled with sorrow.

"You've done so much for me already. Please. Let me just this once do something for you." The human's voice pleaded, and as Ezekiel stared into the depths of his eyes, he found he couldn't argue or even say no. When his gaze dropped, Isaac removed his boots then stood back up and took off his hat and coat, setting them down on the bed.

Ezekiel continued to stare at the floor, looking for all intents and purposes, exhausted. His eyes were dull and his face was blank, devoid of anything but resignation.

It looked wrong; so incredibly wrong and it killed Isaac to see it. He grabbed Ezekiel's face and kissed him. HARD; so hard that he tasted blood, which might have been from the cut in Ezekiel's lip, but at the moment, it didn't matter.

Ezekiel paused but then started to kiss the human back as if his life depended on it. He hauled Isaac up and into his lap, holding the blonde man's thighs and crushing their bodies together.

The kiss was full of desperation and pain, all tongue and teeth. Isaac finally broke down, curling into Ezekiel's chest and sobbing, while the vampire rubbed his back and cooed soothing words in his ear. When he attempted to talk, his voice cracked in all the wrong places, betraying just how shook up he was over what was going to happen.

"I can't lose you… not again." He sobbed. Ezekiel held him tighter, making it hard to breathe but Isaac didn't care, so long as the vampire kept holding him.

"I tried so hard to keep you safe. I really did." He was still sobbing even when Ezekiel sat back and held his face gently as he cried.

"I tried so hard, but I failed again." He said, his eyes an electric blue from crying. Ezekiel shushed him gently.

"Darlin' don't you think for even one second that this is your fault, 'cause it ain't. I said those things and got _myself_ in trouble. You didn't do anything."

"That's what's so frustrating; _I didn't do anything._" Isaac said, his voice strained and angry.

"They sentenced you to death and all I could do was sit there like a bloody moron. I should have said something—" Ezekiel put a finger to the human's lips.

"Even if you had said somethin', I would have told them to ignore you. I will gladly die if it means keepin' you safe."

There was a gentle knock at the door so Isaac got off of Ezekiel's lap. After a few seconds, the same guard that had been outside the cell when the Clergy guards had arrived entered, looking at Ezekiel cautiously.

"Forgive me, Father…" The younger man hung his head, looking ashamed.

"But I couldn't help but overhear…" He jumped slightly at the growl Ezekiel directed at him. He put his hands up.

"Please hear me." Isaac put a hand on Ezekiel's shoulder, calming him momentarily before looking back to the guard.

"Nicholas wasn't it?" Isaac said. The guard nodded.

"Yes sir. I beg you to forgive me for eavesdropping, but I do believe I can help you both."

Both of the older men raised an eyebrow; Ezekiel his right one and Isaac his left one. They were so perfectly in sync that it stunned Nicholas for a second.

"Well? You gonna speak?" Ezekiel barked. Nicholas glanced at the door before whispering.

"I believe I can get you out of here undetected."

Isaac took an eager step forward and Ezekiel stood up.

"How?" The vampire said, some life coming back to his eyes. Nicholas looked at the door again.

"There are secret passages in the City that only I know about. They lead outside the walls."

Isaac finally smiled.

"Is this the truth?" He asked hopefully. Nicholas nodded.

Isaac strode forward and kissed Nicholas' forehead.

"Thank you so much." He said, smiling from ear-to-ear. Nicholas blushed lightly but smiled back.

"I can get you out later tonight, before Black Hat's execution tomorrow morning."

Ezekiel's eyes were glowing once more as he smiled, showing his fangs.

"Perfect."

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: A longer chapter as an apology. :3

Review please! Hopefully you haven't given up on this story yet!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I give you all full permission to crucify me Priest-style. This late update is inexcusable. ;~; I have nothing further to say other than FORGIVE ME. And also I'm sorry that this is just a filler chapter and actually might suck.

Soundtrack: _L'Outro _by Kellee Maize; _Hit Me _by Klaypex

o-o-o-o-o

**Last Time…**

"_I believe I can get you out of here undetected."_

_Isaac took an eager step forward and Ezekiel stood up._

"_How?" The vampire said, some life coming back to his eyes. Nicholas looked at the door again._

"_There are secret passages in the City that only I know about. They lead outside the walls."_

_Isaac finally smiled._

"_Is this the truth?" He asked hopefully. Nicholas nodded._

_Isaac strode forward and kissed Nicholas' forehead._

"_Thank you so much." He said, smiling from ear-to-ear. Nicholas blushed lightly but smiled back._

"_I can get you out later tonight, before Black Hat's execution tomorrow morning."_

_Ezekiel's eyes were glowing once more as he smiled, showing his fangs._

"_Perfect."_

o-o-o-o-o

The time didn't pass fast enough for Isaac and Ezekiel. Moments after Nicholas left the room, Isaac was told to leave. With one last glance at the vampire seated on the mattress, he did as he was told, albeit reluctantly.

He passed Nicholas on his way out and a quick quiet conversation passed between them. Isaac would return several hours later and Nicholas would let him in through a side entrance. They would take everything else from there.

Isaac sat in his apartment, fingers laced together under his chin as he watched the clock, the minutes ticking by as slow as molasses. More than once he got up and paced and then sat back down, growling. He wanted to get out. He wanted Ezekiel to get out. He wanted to be with Ezekiel again. The level of raw _need_ that Isaac felt when he was away from the vampire could be considered dangerous, almost violently so.

Not that he cared. He had long since given up on ever being his old self again.

His world was Ezekiel and he was Ezekiel's world. Nothing would ever be able to change that, not even the series of unfortunate events that they found themselves wrapped up in. Isaac was willing to do whatever it took to keep them safe, and that included going against the Church _again_.

The next time he looked at the clock, he stood and gathered his robe and his bag he had packed. It was nothing but extra clothing, some food and water, and of course his weapons, all of which he knew he would need at some point.

He moved through the city silently, keeping his head down and his face hidden, making a beeline for the prison. He bypassed the front doors, instead heading for the door hidden in the shadows of the alleyway on the right side of the prison. As Nicholas promised, the door was left unlocked for him.

Remaining almost completely silent, Isaac slipped inside, putting down his hood and striding down the hall. Nicholas was waiting for him, but they didn't speak yet. The other guards in front of Ezekiel's cell needed to be taken care of first.

As usual, they did nothing when he walked up to them, simply stepped aside and let him in. After the way he had reacted to them injuring Ezekiel earlier, they knew better than to fight with him. He kept a neutral expression as he passed them, cutting his eyes at them. The door slid shut and Isaac turned, smiling as the shadowy figure on the bed stirred and stood.

Ezekiel stood in front of the bed in all of his glory, hat and duster coat once again adorning his body, his eyes barely visible underneath the brim of the beloved hat. He had no bag with him, choosing instead to travel light. Isaac wanted to protest but since they were short on time, he didn't.

There was a knock at the door, a signal from Nicholas. It was time to go. Isaac stepped aside to let Ezekiel pass, holding the door open for him as he slid past him.

So far everything was going just as they planned. The dual thuds outside confirmed that. When Isaac stepped outside, the two guards were passed out on the ground with Ezekiel standing over them. Silence followed as they waited for Nicholas.

Several minutes passed.

No Nicholas.

After fifteen minutes had passed, Isaac started to get worried. Nicholas was supposed to meet them outside the cell after Ezekiel had taken care of the guards. Giving Ezekiel a look, he started down the hallway when a sound stopped him.

It sounded like banging and shouting. It took no more than three seconds for the banging and shouting to get louder when Isaac realized what was happening.

Nicholas had sold them out.

He tore back down the hallway, seeing Ezekiel waiting for him.

"Nicholas told the Clergy's guards!" He exclaimed, already looking around for the passageway, not even sure if it existed. Nicholas had lied to them. Ezekiel's eyes lit up yellow and he hissed, starting down the hallway, jacket billowing out behind him.

"I'll kill that lyin' son of a—!"

Isaac caught his arm, stopping him.

"Don't waste your time. We need to get out of here."

A louder bang followed by a thud.

The guards had kicked the door in. They were quickly running out of time. With a final snarl, Ezekiel let Isaac tug him away, yellow eyes glowing lividly. Isaac didn't think about what he was doing. He was acting on the fight-or-flight reflex and it was screaming _flight._

He jumped inside Ezekiel's cell, half-pulling the vampire in with him before slamming the door and deadlocking it shut. He spun around, realizing that he had essentially just signed their death warrant. For the next couple seconds, both he and Ezekiel glanced around, trying to find a way out.

They found nothing.

Isaac was starting to feel like a trapped animal. He started pacing when Ezekiel grabbed his arm, stopping him short.

"Stop that before you drive yourself crazy." He said, his voice tight. Isaac stared around the room, seeing nothing but a cage in which he was being kept until it was his time to be led to the chopping block.

"We have to get out of here." He said, his eyes wild.

His feelings of claustrophobia from his childhood were resurfacing fast. His throat was already closing up. He jerked out of Ezekiel's grip only to run over to one of the walls and begin to pound on it. Ezekiel quirked an eyebrow at his estranged lover before striding across the room, catching Isaac's hand before it hit the hard brick again.

"For God's sake would you stop before you hurt yourself?" He snapped. His voice was angry but he held Isaac's bleeding hands tenderly, cleaning them as best he could on his shirt before letting him go. He turned his gaze to the wall before him, taking a sudden interest in the differently colored bricks.

After another moment of contemplation, he swung his fist all the way back before slamming it into the wall, dislodging several bricks that then fell into the dark space behind the wall. With a quick look at Isaac, Ezekiel unloaded on the wall, bashing out a hole big enough for them both to fit through.

As it would turn out, Nicholas hadn't been lying. There were passages out of the prison and possibly out of the City that most people probably wouldn't know about, mostly due to the simple fact that they were located in the "extremely dangerous" cell of the highest-level security prison in the entire City.

Fate was on their side this day.

When a loud bang was heard outside the steel door of the cell, Ezekiel grabbed Isaac's hand and pulled him through the hole into the darkness. They set a quick pace through the catacombs, jogging lightly.

"I can't see anything." Isaac hissed, gripping Ezekiel's hand tighter. The vampire chuckled, raising the hairs on Isaac's neck in the darkness.

"I can see just fine, so follow me and you'll be alright." Ezekiel reassured him.

Together they quickly made their way through the hidden hallways in the walls of the prison, hearing the sounds of the guards getting closer.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Oh thank god I finally updated. -_- I have Tally and Dorky to thank for that. Stay with them for 4 days and suddenly the urge to write an update kicked me in the nuts.

ENJOY AND REVIEW! SO SORRY IT WAS LATE.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Oh look another chapter good God am I ill? Nah. I just think you guys deserve another update for Christmas since I was gone so long last time. :)

Enjoy! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Soundtrack: _Diamond _by Jump5 (don't you dare mock me…); _Metamorphosis _by Hilary Duff (DON'T YOU SAY A THING. IT WAS ONE OF THOSE DAYS OKAY)

o-o-o-o-o

**Last Time…**

_When a loud bang was heard outside the steel door of the cell, Ezekiel grabbed Isaac's hand and pulled him through the hole into the darkness. They set a quick pace through the catacombs, jogging lightly._

_"I can't see anything." Isaac hissed, gripping Ezekiel's hand tighter. The vampire chuckled, raising the hairs on Isaac's neck in the darkness._

_"I can see just fine, so follow me and you'll be alright." Ezekiel reassured him._

_Together they quickly made their way through the hidden hallways in the walls of the prison, hearing the sounds of the guards getting closer._

o-o-o-o-o

With the fast pace Ezekiel was setting, soon the sounds of the guards' thundering feet were left far behind and nothing but dark silent tunnels lay ahead. They slowed to a steady walk.

With Ezekiel's hand in his, Isaac felt soothing peace finally start to settle over him like a blanket. As long as he had Ezekiel with him, the guards were no threat. They were no threat in the first place but Isaac was fully focused on keeping the vampire alive, and he couldn't do that if he was away from him.

In the cold dark of the catacombs however, all of those worries faded away, leaving nothing but contentment floating around inside Isaac's brain. A soft smile even dared to grace his face, not that anyone could see it. The point was that it was there at all. He was smiling. Ezekiel wasn't going to die and neither was he. They were safe for the time being.

"Awfully quiet back there."

Ezekiel's deep voice cut through the darkness like a flame and Isaac squeezed his hand to let him know he had heard him.

"I was just thinking." He said. He knew that Ezekiel was looking at him because his gold eyes threw light over the narrow walls as his head turned, settling on the priest.

"About what?" He asked, sounding curious. Isaac shrugged, not really seeing anything worth telling him at the moment.

"I'm calm now." He offered, skin warming when Ezekiel chuckled and turned back around, pausing to choose left or right before leading him down the corridors.

"You did kind of freak out in there. And I thought I was the one who was claustrophobic." He chuckled, shaking his head. Isaac felt his cheeks heat slightly but he felt no offense at the comment. It was true.

"Well I used to be claustrophobic when I was younger. I thought I had grown out of it but. I guess not."

He suddenly found himself face-first in Ezekiel's back. The man had stopped walking. Isaac didn't move away from him, instead choosing to lean against his strong back, breathing in the scent of his leather coat. He did however look around, keeping his hand in Ezekiel's grasp.

"What is it?" He asked after a few moments' silence. He hoped Ezekiel hadn't stopped because of his comment about his childhood. Actually he was sure it had nothing to do with that. The vampire was looking around, seemingly sniffing the air.

"I smell fresh air." He said absently, turning and looking at the wall to his left. He released Isaac's hand and for a moment the priest felt a little irritated.

Yes he did realize how childish he was being. He was a grown man for God's sake. He shouldn't find comfort in holding someone's hand.

But he did. Because Ezekiel wasn't just someone. He was the _only_ one. No one else mattered anymore. Isaac no longer cared for God or the Church or for his brothers and sister. He cared not for his soul or eternal redemption. He would gladly stay on this Earth, cursed to remain in purgatory if it meant he would stay with Ezekiel.

He chuckled to himself. He had changed so much in the past half of the year.

He jumped slightly when Ezekiel hammered the wall with his fist again, breaking the bricks easily. The light from outside broke through the hole in the wall, but that wasn't what caused Isaac to gasp.

Thousands of miles of sand lay before them, spreading out in every direction. In the distance they could see the corroded stone statues that lay just outside the City.

Ezekiel had broken through the outermost wall of the City.

There was nothing keeping them inside, nothing to anchor them to this horrible place. The vampire kicked out the last bits of rubble with a sneer, cautiously sticking his head out of the hole and glancing around. He saw nothing that screamed immediate danger to him so he turned and nodded the okay to Isaac, taking a step outside.

The only sound the pair heard was the quiet breeze sweeping across the piles of sand, making mini tornados that danced around the vampire's boots. Isaac stepped out after him, standing at his side, a slow grin forming on his face.

They were free.

They were finally free.

Isaac looked at Ezekiel and saw a matching smile on his face, all white teeth and fangs. It was a genuine smile, and it was the most beautiful thing Isaac had ever seen. After their small moment of celebration during which Isaac grabbed Ezekiel and kissed him soundly, the blonde man glanced around, taking in his surroundings.

"I think I know where we are, and if I'm right then we're close to where I keep my cycle and where I live. Some of my neighbors have cycles too." He ventured back into the tunnel, feeling along the wall.

"If we can get to them without being seen, I'm certain we can fit the cycles into this tunnel and get out of here easily."

Despite being skeptical, Ezekiel followed him.

"Darlin' when have things ever been easy for either of us?" He snorted. Isaac rolled his eyes and ignored him for the time being. The two walked through the darkness for a short time before Isaac stopped, putting his ear to the wall.

"This is where we need to be. The elevator shaft is just on the other side."

He stepped aside to let Ezekiel take the wall apart, wincing when he heard some of the rubble hit the side of the elevator, which was currently resting at the bottom of the shaft. When the cables began to move and the elevator lifted, Ezekiel grabbed Isaac and wrapped the man's arms around his neck, leaping into the shaft and catching the cables, starting to climb down after they had stopped swinging.

Despite being able to climb down by himself, Isaac kept a tight grip on the vampire, keeping his eyes on the elevator above their heads. It was just their luck that it continued to go up the huge building, leaving them plenty of time to reach the bottom.

Ezekiel's boots thudded when he landed on the dusty ground, setting Isaac down gently. He turned and smiled, sweeping his arm out.

"Lead the way." He said. The two men hardly made a sound as they traveled through the garage area of the apartment complex, ducking into shadows when a stray person passed by them. They were nearly caught when Isaac kicked a rock down the hall accidentally, alerting the guards. Ezekiel caught his wrist and pulled him into an empty room before the guards spotted them. Just to be safe, they waited 60 seconds before emerging from their hiding place.

Just as Isaac had predicted, his cycle was still in his garage, and in the garage next to his, his neighbors had two cycles as well, not as advanced as his own, but still very high-tech. Ezekiel walked a circle around Isaac's cycle before lifting it, finding it to be quite light. He set it back down.

"You stay here while I get the cycles up the elevator shaft. I'll come back for you." He said, picking up the cycle and tearing out the door after Isaac had nodded. The priest found himself a little shocked. Ezekiel was indeed fast, faster than anything Isaac had seen before, including the vampires.

Seconds later the vampire returned, snatching the other bike and leaving just as quickly. When he returned the third time, he grabbed Isaac and once again wrapped his arms around his neck, climbing up the shaft easily. When they reached the hole in the wall, the cycles were waiting for them.

Slowly, they walked the bikes back through the tunnel, back to the original opening in the outside wall. A quick glance outside told them they were in the all clear. Ezekiel removed his hat and tucked it into one of the side pouches of his cycle, not wanting to lose it. They both put on their goggles and after starting the cycles up and smiling at each other, took off like a bat out of hell across the sandy terrain, speeding towards their freedom.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Wow another huge update. I was feeling particularly inspired last night/this morning. :3 You have **Lady Talla-doe **to thank for that. **THANKS TALLY!**

Review and such and have a MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Wow I need to get my shit together. Seriously. It's been too long, and that goes for all of my stories. -_-

SORRY GUYS I LOVE YOU ALL. This chapter is more of a relationship-analysis chapter than anything. The plot doesn't move much here but it will pick back up next chapter.

Soundtrack: _Storm the Sorrows _by Epica; _Crawling Back To You _by Daughtry (this song screamed Ezekiel/Isaac at me the minute I heard it); _If Trees Could Speak _by The Flashbulb

o-o-o-o-o

**Last time…**

_Slowly, they walked the bikes back through the tunnel, back to the original opening in the outside wall. A quick glance outside told them they were in the all clear. Ezekiel removed his hat and tucked it into one of the side pouches of his cycle, not wanting to lose it. They both put on their goggles and after starting the cycles up and smiling at each other, took off like a bat out of hell across the sandy terrain, speeding towards their freedom._

o-o-o-o-o

Day one of the journey across the desert was easy enough. No one from the Cities had caught up with Ezekiel and Isaac (if anyone had bothered to come after them in the first place) and the desert was absolutely desolate save for them and their bikes. Night fell and they made a small fire under the cover of a formation of weathered rocks. Isaac wasn't worried about being attacked at all. He had Ezekiel and that was enough for him.

As he sat by the crackling fire, Isaac watched Ezekiel as the vampire gazed up at the night sky. The embers from the fire reflected up into his gold eyes, lighting them up and making them almost yellow. His throat was exposed, the whole tanned column of skin looking hauntingly exotic in the flickering light. Isaac continued to stare at Ezekiel, always amazed when he caught glimpses of the otherworldly creature that he really was underneath his human exterior.

When Ezekiel finally turned his face from the star's soft light in favor of looking at Isaac, he smiled softly, no teeth, just a subtle quirk of the lips. Then he was standing and moving around to Isaac's side of the fire, sitting next to him, and taking his lips in a kiss. There was no fiery lust behind it, just a simple kiss, warm and soothing shared between lovers.

The night was comfortable and cool so when it came time for Isaac to sleep, he laid down on top of his blanket in the sand, putting his arms behind his head and heaving a deep relaxing breath. Ezekiel had opted to stay awake first, keeping his eyes open for any signs that they were being followed.

Isaac was pulled from his light sleep several hours later by a gentle nudge to his shoulder and kiss to his neck. He stretched, cracking a few joints, and gave the vampire a smile before getting up and letting him have the blanket and some rest, even if he didn't really need it like Isaac needed it.

The pair hadn't spoken to one another in more than 24 hours and it wasn't affecting them in the slightest. Everything that needed to be said was portrayed in their eyes and their movements. Isaac thought back on happier times when they used to be able to do this when they were younger, a time when they spoke without words because words were too simple. It was almost like they had been telepathically connected. Isaac was more than relieved to have that connection back.

Dawn broke and the human and the vampire packed up their small camp, snuffing the fire out and disposing of any evidence that would even hint that they had been there. Taking off across the desert as the sun came up, tossing waves of sand out to the sides of them as they rode, the two lovers didn't have a care in the world.

o-o-o-o-o

"Monsignor Orelas, if I may speak?"

The eldest Monsignor twitched slightly but nodded his head in Monsignor Chamberlain's direction. The timid man stood and fussed with his robes for a second before clearing his throat to speak.

"It's been a little more than two days since the Priest and the Vampire left the City. Shouldn't we send someone after them?"

Monsignor Orelas regarded the man as one would a small animal, with a glint in his eye that showed that he knew he had power over this individual, and that they were hardly worth a second glance but were given it anyway.

"Although it is a good suggestion, it is hardly necessary. The Priest will return sooner or later."

A dark look covered the elderly man's face.

"He always does."

o-o-o-o-o

The night began to fall on day two of Isaac and Ezekiel's journey so they found another broken building foundation and bunked down in it. The fire was lit and the food was placed over it. As they sat in the warm circle of light, Isaac rested his head in Ezekiel's lap, his finger tracing unidentifiable shapes into the vampire's thigh.

"Where are we going?" He said softly, breaking the 48-hour silence. Ezekiel smiled down at him and chuckled.

"You'll see soon enough." He answered vaguely. Isaac snorted, adjusting his body slightly to get more comfortable.

"So you do know our final destination then."

Ezekiel hummed his response. They once again ceased speaking in favor of listening to the sounds of the night. The wind blowing through the sand just outside, a far away cry from a starving hawk, the soothing crackle and pop of the fire, and their soft, in-sync breathing.

Isaac pushed away the uneasy feelings that threatened to swamp his unconscious. He had expected the Order to send Priests after them, or at least some guards to follow them until they reached the outskirts of the Cities where the sun meets the soot clouds, but no such thing had happened. As far as he could tell, the Monsignors had just let them leave. That did not sit well with him.

"Somethin' on your mind, darlin'?" Ezekiel's voice pierced the night. Isaac shifted again so he could lie on his side and look up into the vampire's face. He gave him a small smile and reached up a hand to stroke his stubbled cheek.

"I'm just hoping this doesn't get pulled out from under us. No one has come after us yet and I'm just wondering if we're actually home free."

Ezekiel covered Isaac's hand with his own, sliding it to his mouth so that he could kiss the palm.

"You'll drive yourself insane if you continue to think like that. Just relax. If anyone comes after us, you know I can take care of them." He kissed the man's forehead tenderly. Isaac smiled and said nothing more, lying more comfortably on the man's lap and falling asleep.

Day three of the journey went just as fast as the other days went but Isaac slowly started recognizing terrain. He was starting to see where Ezekiel was taking them. He slowed his bike as the huge stone structure loomed before them. The look he cast Ezekiel was anything but happy but Ezekiel smiled at him, stopping his bike and getting off.

"Having second thoughts?" Ezekiel asked, walking his bike over to Isaac. The human shut off his bike and dismounted, following Ezekiel to the entrance. They hid their bikes in a miniature cave next to the main entrance and stood in front of the gaping hole of Sola Mira hive with Isaac staring up at it.

"No matter how many times I come back here, I don't think I'll ever feel comfortable with it." Isaac muttered. He looked at Ezekiel with apprehension in his eyes. The vampire took a step towards the entrance and extended a hand to Isaac, smiling.

"I'll take care of you, I promise."

With another slight hesitation, Isaac smiled and took the offered hand, letting Ezekiel lead him into the hive.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: I think this is a very good chapter. :) Don't forget to review and let me know what you think! And I'm sorry to abandoning you, babies!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Aaannnddd I'm back again! Jesus I can't put into words how guilty I feel that this took so long…

**Warnings: ahead there be things of a sexual nature!**

o-o-o-o-o

**Last Time…**

"_Having second thoughts?" Ezekiel asked, walking his bike over to Isaac. The human shut off his bike and dismounted, following Ezekiel to the entrance. They hid their bikes in a miniature cave next to the main entrance and stood in front of the gaping hole of Sola Mira hive with Isaac staring up at it._

"_No matter how many times I come back here, I don't think I'll ever feel comfortable with it." Isaac muttered. He looked at Ezekiel with apprehension in his eyes. The vampire took a step towards the entrance and extended a hand to Isaac, smiling._

"_I'll take care of you, I promise."_

_With another slight hesitation, Isaac smiled and took the offered hand, letting Ezekiel lead him into the hive._

o-o-o-o-o

The small amount of confidence that Isaac had mustered up before he and Ezekiel had stepped inside bled away as soon as he realized what he was doing. He was willingly walking into a _live vampire hive_, (and he quotes himself) 'one of the largest'. Cold dread began to seep into his bones even as Ezekiel turned and smiled at him, large warm hand grasping his.

He started to pull back from the vampire but Ezekiel stubbornly held tight to him, pulling him through the caverns. One minute they were in the dark, the next they were standing looking down into a pit filled with vampires. Isaac felt himself pale. Priest or not, being this close to this many vampires scared the hell out of him. Ezekiel noticed because he let go of his hand and curled an arm around his shoulder, leading him.

They hadn't even taken one step into the actual living space when the vampires stopped what they were doing and turned to their direction, hissing. They could smell a human among them, as well as their blood brother's return. Isaac shrank back into Ezekiel's arm and was surprised to hear a low threatening sound rumbling through the man's chest. Isaac panicked momentarily when he thought it was directed at him but then he looked at Ezekiel.

The man looked absolutely vicious. His lips were pulled back over his teeth, showing each and every one of them off. His nose was wrinkled and his brow furrowed, result of the horrible snarl he was making. His eyes were bright yellow as his gaze swept the hundreds of vampires that had amassed around them. Isaac pressed closer to him when one dared to take a step forward towards him. Ezekiel's head snapped to the side and he _roared_. Isaac couldn't help but jump. The vampires' reactions were no better. They backed off, a few of them whimpering like dogs. The low rolling growl continued in Ezekiel's chest until they reached the other side of the main area.

Ezekiel turned and backed them into a small cave with a makeshift door before he stopped growling at the vampires. He stopped baring his teeth and turned to Isaac, stroking his face.

"Did I scare you?" He asked, smiling gently. Isaac chuckled, shrugging.

"No more than usual." He teased, looking around the area. If Isaac didn't know any better, he'd say it was just a little cave in the hive. But Isaac did know better and he could tell that it was probably where Ezekiel stayed when he was at the hive. It was cleaner-cut than the other areas of the hive with a somewhat humanistic feel to it. The corner of his mouth quirked up as he looked around.

"I'm assuming this is your room." He said, turning back to Ezekiel. The vampire shrugged off his huge duster coat as he looked around the space.

"If you wanna call it that, yea. It's my living space when I'm home."

"Home?"

"Yea. This is kind of my home I guess. I always come back and it's where I was reborn…" Ezekiel's voice dropped as he stared around the space, his eyes unblinking. Isaac hesitated for a minute before approaching him and gently taking his hat off his head, putting it on his own with a smile.

"You sound like a University student home for the Holidays." He said with a chuckle. Ezekiel smiled at him, his eyes going to the hat on Isaac's head.

"It is sort of the same. Mom stays here and waits for me to come home, and if I'm gone too long, I get busted."

Isaac was thrown slightly by the idea of applying the term 'mom' to the Vampire Queen. It just didn't fit in his head but he supposed he'd just have to get used to it. He still couldn't seem to wrap his mind around the idea that he was willingly inside a vampire hive and was even thinking of staying. He felt like he wasn't safe here but somehow he knew he was. It was all very confusing and he preferred not to think about it for the moment.

Ezekiel's arms circled his waist and he was pulled close, chest-to-chest with the vampire. The hive was cold and damp so Isaac welcomed the alarmingly high body heat that ensnared him and held him tight. He rested his head against Ezekiel's shoulder, closing his eyes and breathing in deep. He felt every muscle in his body begin to relax.

"You look good in my hat, darlin'." Ezekiel rumbled in his ear, making him smile.

"Is that so?" He said softly, feeling sleepy. Ezekiel hummed his response as he placed a kiss to Isaac's neck and then another. Isaac chuckled.

"Should I wear it more often? Or would that be dangerous?" He asked playfully, knowing what kind of answer he would receive. Ezekiel buried his face in Isaac's neck, inhaling.

"If you do wear it, it's gonna be the only thing you wear, and that's a promise."

Isaac laughed. He knew Ezekiel would say something like that. The man's sexual appetite seemed impossible to sustain. Of course Isaac was beginning to be no better. They were away from the City and from potential prying eyes. They had freedom to with whatever they wished. They had all the time in the world. It was almost hard to believe that he had been a Priest of any kind once upon a time.

He leaned back, playful fire dancing behind his eyes.

"A promise or a threat?"

Ezekiel purred, looking Isaac up and down again. Instead of answering, he simply pulled Isaac's coat off of his shoulders, placing it on his makeshift bed behind him, keeping locked eye contact with the human all the while. His expression was intense, without a smile, completely honed in on Isaac. The blonde man shivered slightly as the cold air hit his arms and, when Ezekiel slid his shirt up and over his head, his chest and stomach, goose bumps erupted across the exposed areas.

Ezekiel's eyes swept over each part of Isaac as it was revealed, tracing every contour, every scar, every freckle, every imperfection that made Isaac who he was. He knew Isaac's eyes were on him, watching him closely. It would have made anyone else uncomfortable but Ezekiel was rather unbothered.

The vampire knelt down to remove Isaac's boots, lifting his foot and unbuckling the clasps. A hand placed itself on his shoulder for balance and Ezekiel gripped the back of Isaac's leg to support him more. First the left foot and then the right foot. Ezekiel smirked as he straightened back up, purposely leaving Isaac's socks on his feet.

Isaac was smirking at him, hat still on his head.

"You really are like a University student. Come home for the holidays only to bring your boyfriend to your room so you can shag him."

Ezekiel scoffed.

"Boyfriend is such a childish word for what you are to me. Lover isn't even the correct word." He mused. He seemed to get lost in his thoughts for a moment before coming out of the fog and smiling at Isaac.

"And I'm not 'shagging' you. That makes it sound filthy. No."

He slowly sunk back to his knees smirking, taking Isaac's pants with him and leaving him in nothing but his underwear.

"No, what I'm doing is merely fooling around." He chuckled, pushing on Isaac's thighs so he would lean against the wall. Isaac watched him with a smile as Ezekiel leaned forward and nuzzled the inside of his thigh with his nose, placing a small kiss there. Little sparks were already flying down Isaac's spine and embedding themselves in his groin. He closed his eyes with a sigh, placing his hand on Ezekiel's shoulder.

Ezekiel smiled up at the human, chuckling when he saw his eyes were already closed and he had his bottom lip between his teeth. Isaac could be so slutty sometimes without even meaning to be. It stirred the fires in Ezekiel's stomach. He peppered more kisses on the soft skin of Isaac's muscled thigh, licking the dip in the human's hip next to his rapidly filling cock. Ezekiel could literally smell the sex hormones in the air. He knew Isaac couldn't smell them but that was probably a good thing. He inhaled deeply, groaning quietly.

The vampire reached up and trailed his fingers teasingly down Isaac's stomach, slipping his fingers just under the band of his underwear. The human smiled down at him, his pink tongue popping out from between his lips to wet them. Ezekiel grinned before fully gripping the underwear and dragging them down Isaac's legs, pressing a kiss to the side of his erection. The muscles in Isaac's thighs tensed before he lifted his feet so Ezekiel could get the underwear out of the way. One of his socks got caught along the way, leaving it half on-half off.

One of Isaac's legs was lifted and placed on Ezekiel's shoulder and the vampire kept a gentle grip on the back of his other thigh to keep him balanced. Isaac's cock was already leaking pre cum so Ezekiel didn't torture him with going slow, even though he wanted to. Watching Isaac squirm was delicious.

He started as he always did with a long lick along the underside of Isaac's cock, dragging his tongue over the sensitive head before taking it between his lips.

Each pass of Ezekiel's tongue, each slow suck, every little lick, had Isaac reeling. He honestly didn't understand how Ezekiel did it. He knew _how _he did it obviously, but he couldn't grasp how the vampire managed to drive him to the edge so quickly. It was a perfect heaven and Isaac was drowning in the sea of pleasure. His head felt back against the wall and he took his bottom lip between his teeth again, releasing it seconds later to let out a lewd moan, his head rolling to the side.

Ezekiel chuckled, the vibrations dragging another moan from Isaac. This was what Ezekiel loved. Just watching the priest slowly lose it. He'd go slower if it was possible but he had a nagging feeling that something was going to happen shortly; something that would be somewhat unpleasant for both him and Isaac. He couldn't afford to take his time, but he could deal with that since he knew Isaac was going to be around for a good while.

With that in mind, he went to work to get Isaac to come hard and fast. Hard long sucks alternated with excessive licking seemed to always do the trick. He was right of course. His tongue dragged over the head of Isaac's weeping member, flicking the slit. Isaac's little gasping moans were music to his ears. He stared up at the human, watching as his eyes squeezed shut, his mouth hung open, his chest heaved with each breath, Ezekiel's black hat still perched atop his head.

Ezekiel hooked Isaac's other leg around his neck and released the hot member in his mouth in favor of teasing the velvety balls beneath it. It was something new to try with Isaac and he hoped he would get a good reaction.

The human damn near crawled up the wall with a yell, burying a hand in Ezekiel's hair and pulling. Ezekiel groaned at the abuse on his hair, sucking on the soft flesh in his mouth with renewed fervor. Isaac was reduced to shaky moans and little noises of the helpless variety.

"Ahh… _Ahh God…_" Isaac moaned, his back arching painfully due to the angle of his body against the wall. Ezekiel was going to kill him. He managed to force his eyes open and look down at the beautiful sight of Ezekiel between his legs. He gasped and writhed when Ezekiel took his dick between his lips again, pushing his head forward and letting it sink into his mouth.

Suddenly the vampire stopped, his whole body freezing. He pulled his mouth off of Isaac to look at the doorway of his room. He stared for a few seconds before he looked back at Isaac with a smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes.

"Isaac darlin' I'm really sorry but I'm gonna need you to come soon." He purred, taking Isaac down again. Isaac arched into the touch with a gasp, both hands now buried in Ezekiel's silky hair. Ezekiel only had to suck for a few more seconds before they locked eyes and Isaac came with a keen, somehow working Ezekiel's name into the mix.

"_Ahhzekiel… mmm…_"

He spent himself and slumped down again, letting Ezekiel support him on his shoulders long enough to collect himself. His eyes opened slowly and he smiled down at the vampire, who still seemed distracted. Ezekiel put his legs down and started collecting his clothes. As he handed them to him and helped him dress, he kept kissing Isaac wherever he could and saying sorry. Isaac chuckled, taking the vampire's face between his hands after he was completely clothed again.

"You can stop saying sorry. Just explain what the rush was. I was rather enjoying myself."

Ezekiel looked nervous as he took the hat off of Isaac's head and placed it back on his own.

"I will make it up to you I promise. We've just got somewhere to be."

Isaac cocked his head in question. Ezekiel gave him a pained smile as he pulled his coat on.

"Mom's calling me. She knows you're here."

Isaac's face went pale as a sheet. His next question went unasked seeing as Ezekiel was already answering him.

"I can hear her thoughts. She wants me to bring you to her. She only wants to meet you."

Isaac shrank away from the hand Ezekiel extended to him.

"Are you serious right now? You're going to do as she says?"

Ezekiel sighed and, after a bit of struggle, pulled Isaac into his arms.

"Isaac, listen to me. She and I share a special bond. I would be able to tell if she was lying, and she isn't. She only wants to meet you. You mean so much to me. She can sense that so she's curious. I made you a promise that nothing bad would ever happen to you didn't I?" He felt Isaac nod against his chest.

"I'm gonna keep that promise. Just trust me please?" He held the human at arm's length, not liking the frightened expression he saw being given to him. Reluctantly Isaac sighed and curled into him again.

"You better not let me go even for one second. I want your hand on me at all times." He demanded. Ezekiel chuckled and kissed his temple.

"Shouldn't be a problem."

As he promised, he kept a strong arm around Isaac's arm as he led him out of his room once more, through the throngs of vampires, and down towards the Queen's cave.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: FINALLY. I needed the plot to move forward but I wanted some porn in there too (and Ladytalla-doe wanted some porn too) so I added in that lovely middle piece. ;D

Next time: ISAAC MEETS THE QUEEN! Ohgodwhat.


End file.
